Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction
by kellyQ
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! JessexJaden! I would like to tell a story about two pure souls and a fallen angel named Yubel. Shounenai!
1. Chapter 1

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Desctruction

Chapter One

By KellyQ

_Have you ever heard about a fallen angel named Yubel? You better listen closely or she'll come and take your pure heart - that's where I would like to start the tale of Jaden Yuki, and Jesse Anderson - two pure souls and a fallen angel with a black heart ... _

Yubel walked into the room hoping to be greeted by Jaden, only to see the room was empty. She narrowed her eyes and looked around.

"Jaden," she called out sweetly. She looked around, and that's when she remembered he would hang out on the roof. Yubel smiled as she walked out to spend time with _her_ Jaden. Yubel hadn't seen him for a quite a long time, and she hoped that he would remember her.

"Jaden," came a male voice. Yubel turned to see a tall teen with bushy dark green hair, and emerald green eyes full of emotion. He was wearing a white blouse, black pants, and matching white boots.

Yubel narrowed her eyes at the teen. "Jaden is not here, now go away - you're trespassing." The last part came out as a hiss.

Amusement flashed across the stranger's eyes. "Jaden never had a problem with me coming over before ..."

"I know that voice ... that couldn't be _my Jesse_ could it?" came Jaden's teasing voice.

Yubel tensed when she heard _my Jesse. _She slowly turned to see Jaden walking up holding what looked like a creature. She had two pair of long ears, and a cat-like face and body. Her long tail wagged slightly, as her ruby-like eyes shone joy when she saw her master, Jesse. Now Yubel was even more agitated. How could Jaden bring a pet into the the dorms? He knew she hated animals, period.

"Jaden," Yubel finally called out to get his attention.

Both teens and the ruby-eyed creature looked at her. "Is she a girlfriend of yours, Jaden?" Jesse teased.

Hope leaped in Yubel's heart. _Does he finally love me?_ Her thought was interrupted when a hissing sound came from the animal in Jaden's arms. Yubel looked at the creature and saw that she was being glared at.

Jesse was the first to notice his pet was acting a little strange. "Ruby, what's wrong with you?" He watched his pet for a moment and then looked back at Yubel.

"Look, I want to spend time with Jaden. We haven't seen each other for a long time ..." Yubel stepped toward Jaden, but Ruby wasn't going to let her near him. "Hey," Yubel yelped when Ruby tried to jump on her.

Jesse was the first to react by reaching out and taking hold of Ruby by the scruff of her neck. "You're such a bad girl," he chuckled. Ruby squirmed under Jesse's hand, as she pointed at Yubel. Strange sounds came from the back of Ruby's throat. "Whoa, settle down there, Ruby. You're being really rude."

Jaden chuckled as well. "What do you expect? You abandon her and she's giving you the riot act ..."

"Excuse me," Yubel finally said, glaring at Jesse and Ruby. "But who _are_ these people, Jaden? I thought we were going to have some time alone when I returned."

Jaden looked closely at her, noting her appearance. Yubel had reddish skin and white hair. Her eyes were her only unique feature - they were two different colors, red and green. "I'm sorry," Jaden finally said. "I don't remember you. What's your name again, just in case I've forgotten it?"

Yubel looked hurt. "How could you forget? Did you hit your head or something?" She reached out and ran her long fingers along Jaden's scalp, feeling for anything.

Jesse watched Yubel's every move, not liking how Jaden was reacting to her touch. The brown haired teen shivered, and his eyes clouded over. By that point Ruby had managed to wriggle out of Jesse's grip and jumped right for Jaden. Yubel was the first to pull away, as Ruby gave Jaden a head-butt. The brown haired teen fell painfully on his back.

"Jay!" Both Jesse and Yubel were by Jaden's side, helping him into the sitting position.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing Yubel asked.

"Yeah," Jaden groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"This is all your pet's fault," Yubel hissed. She glared at Ruby with hate, which caused Jesse's pet to cringe with fear.

Anger flashed across Jesse's eyes. _How dare this woman accuse Ruby? My sweetie hasn't done anything wrong. _"I don't know who you are, but _don't you _ever accuse Ruby -"

"I'm alright," Jaden cut in. He didn't want the two of them to fight.

Yubel nodded her head. "That's good," she said, and roseto her feet. "Now I'm going to file my report, and I want them gone before I get back, so we can spend time together."

* * *

"Boy howdy. Your girlfriend sure can pounce," Jesse teased, but when he saw the look in Jaden's eyes, he changed the subject. "Seriously, are you okay?" He moved closer to Jaden, who was sitting on the bed.

"Just a little shaken up, and I have a headache," Jaden murmured. He didn't want to make it sound like Yubel's touch was cold.

"You really don't remember her," Jesse concluded. "But something tells me that you'd rather not remember." By now Jesse was rubbing the back of Jaden's head, hoping that the soft gesture would help Jaden unwind. It wasn't long before Jaden was relaxed, and he looked ready for a nap.

"That feels good," Jaden moaned. He always liked how Jesse touched him, it felt right.

Jesse watched his crush for a bit, and smiled when Jaden leaned against him. _I'm not going to let that woman hurt you, _Jesse thought, pulling his friend closer. By now, Jaden was already sleeping.

* * *

_**Darkness. That's all that surounded Jaden , and it felt like it was tugging at his soul. "Someone, help me!" **_

_**"You don't need to be afraid of anything, my dear," purred a feminine voice that came from all over. **_

_**Jaden shivered and stepped back. He looked around for the source of the voice, and found Yubel standing in the shadows. "Alright, what do you want?" Jaden finally asked.**_

**_Yubel chuckled. "I always thought you were cute," she cooed. Jaden narrowed his eyes and stepped back when Yubel came closer. "Now that your green-eyed friend can't get in the way, I'll have you all to myself." _**

**_Jaden froze and his eyes widened. She wasn't talking about Jesse was she? He slowly turned to see Jesse's lifeless body not to far away ... _**

Jaden sat up suddenly with great horror in his expression. He sat for a moment until he felt a familiar touch on his arm. Jaden turned his head to see Jesse sitting next to him with concern in his eyes.

"You alright, Jay?" Jesse reached out and stroked Jaden's cheek bone gently. The soft gesture snapped Jaden out of his reverie.

"Jesse!" The first thing Jaden did was throw himself at his crush. "I had a bad dream that you died ..." By now, Jaden was sobbing on Jesse's chest.

"More like a nightmare. But don't worry," Jesse reassured, straightening Jaden so that they were at eye level. "I'm not going anywhere without you, got me?"

All Jaden did was nod his head, tears still streaming down his flushed face. "Yeah. But what if you really die! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything did happen to you ..."

Jesse's expression softened and he leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear. "We'll always be together no matter what happens."

"Promise ...?" Jaden murmured, wrapping his arms around Jesse. All the brown haired teen wanted was to be held - and Jesse did just that.

Little did they knowwas that they were being watched by Yubel. She had a look of hatred, and remorse. _How dare you, _she thought. _Jaden is mine and I'll make sure you die - Jesse Anderson. _

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Two

KellyQ

A water funnel formed around Jaden, as he brought his hand over his head. He was ready to attack Jesse, and get him this time. A smirk slowly formed across Jesse's face, as he raised his hand and called out his crystal barrier shield, when Jaden's water cyclone came into contact with the barrier. The impact caused the ground to shake, and the barrier to shatter. Glass went flying everywhere, as the two boys jumped back.

"Oh come on, Jay," Jesse taunted. "I hope you're not goin' easy on me, just because we're close?"

Jaden chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. If you're thinking I'm distracted - I have something that is just for you that will change your mind."

Pure amusement flashed across Jesse's face. He watched Jaden's body glow all sorts of colors, and the slim teen was chanting foreign words. It wasn't long before the bright colors surrounded both of them. Jesse's expression lit up when he saw all the different colors.

"What do you think," Jaden taunted back. Jesse looked back at the boy. "It's called Neo Spell."

"I'm impressed, Jay," Jesse complimented. "But I have a few things I want to share too." He crossed his arms in an X fashion, and his body started radiate colors too.

From the shadows, Yubel watched the two closely. She had been watching Jesse closely; waiting for anything that would help her destroy the one who was in her way. So far she couldn't find any – it was like Jesse was perfect in every way. A chiming sound brought Yubel back to reality, and she saw seven bright crystals started take shape in front of Jesse.

Jaden watched in awe, as Jesse raised his arms over his head. All seven crystals rose into the air and started to glow. It didn't take long before Jaden noticed that the crystals were absorbing some of his own energy.

"I didn't see that one coming," Jaden chuckled. The Neo Spell faded away, and he looked bemusedly at Jesse. "What else does your attack do?"

Yubel tensed when Jaden said that. She watched him closely and saw a flicker of enjoyment in his eyes. Anger started to well up in Yubel, as she looked back at Jesse to see many emotions in his eyes, and one of them was desire.

* * *

Yubel looked at her own reflection in the mirror. Was she really that repellent, that Jaden would forget her? Yubel's right hand started to shake, as her long nails quivered on the surface of the mirror. 

"Yubel, you're not practicing," came the deep voice of her instructor, Cobra.

"How can I keep practicing when that's all I do?" the young woman hissed. "I was going to spend time with Jaden - but who happens to show up? Some gorgeous guy, who desires the one I want too!"

Cobra walked in to see the special mirror had been shatter. "You seem very upset with this person who wants Jaden – who is this one you're talking about?"

"Jesse Anderson, from the Crystal Anderson family."

Cobra narrowed his eyes. He knew about the family. They were known for being canny, strange, and most of all, affectionate to anyone. Cobra looked back at Yubel, who at the moment was picking up some broken glass. "This Jaden person you desire so much - isn't he the adopted son of Yami and Yugi Moto?"

Yubel's hand, hovering over aa piece of broken glass, halted. Her hand started to shake as she began to pick the broken glass. Yubel straightened her posture, but her hand was still shaking. Pressing the jagged edge into her palm, blood began to to stain her hand. Cobra watched Yubel calmly, but his expression was a different story.

* * *

Jaden flopped down on the bed and looked at the clock. His friends were going to come back from their mission in a couple of hours, and he wanted them to meet Jesse. He knew that the others would find the green-eyed teen amusing, and affectionate. Jaden blushed at the memory of how he and Jesse met, but it also made him smile ... 

_**The brown haired boy lay on the school roof top, letting the sun warm his skin. It felt nice to have some time alone. Jaden was stretching his body when he felt a wet nose on his cheek. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a ruby-eyed cat-like creature. **_

_**Jaden couldn't help but stare in awe at the creature. He reached out and stroked under its chin. The creature started to purr. "You like that, huh?" Jaden chuckled. **_

_**"There you are, Ruby!" **_

_**The cat-like creature turned her head to see her master walking up. Jaden sat up to see Ruby running to the direction to the voice. His eyes fell upon a teen with dark bushy green hair, and emerald green eyes. Wow, Jaden thought, taking in more of the newcomer's appearance. He looks just like me. Jaden watched Ruby climb up the boy's body, and on to his shoulder. And He's well built too. "Is that pet yours?" **_

_**The affectionate teen looked back to Jaden. "She's my pal Ruby Carbuncle," the green-eyed teen introduced. "Most of the time she doesn't approach people. This is the first time I've seen her do that." **_

_**"Why hello there," Jaden cooed gently. He reached out to stroke Ruby tenderly. The newcomer closely watched the whole thing. Jaden stepped back a little, focusing on the teen in front of him. "Are you a new student here?" **_

_**"Not exactly," the new teen said. "I transferred here." **_

_**Jaden nodded his head. "Well, let me be the first to say welcome." The brown haired teen extended his hand toward the new teen. **_

_**"That's mighty kind of you," the green-eyed boy said. He took a gentle hold of Jaden's hand and kissed it. "I'm Jesse Anderson, and you must be Jaden Yuki." **_

Ruby watched from where she was on the bed to see that Jaden still had a smile on his face. From the very first moment that she had seen Jaden, she had known that, if the two met, her master would find someone that could relate to his way of thinking. Jesse walked quietly in to see Jaden resting. Ruby watched her master closely and saw a flicker of passion in his eyes. Both Ruby and Jesse were so deep in thought they failed to realize that there was knocking at the door, until it had gone for two full minutes.

_Right, the door, _Jesse thought. He turned and walked to the front of the dorm to see a bunch of people his own age. The smallest of them frowned. "Jaden!? What did you do your hair?"

"My hair?" came Jaden's voice from behind. Jesse turned and stepped to the side so Jaden could see his friends. "What's wrong with it, Syrus?" he asked the smaller teen.

Jesse watched Jaden's friends closely, and smiled. He could tell that they seemed like good friends. The person who caught his attention the most was Syrus. _That must be Jaden's best chum he was telling me about, _Jesse thought. He could tell by the look in their eyes.

"Everyone," Jaden announced, pointing at the green-eyed teen. "I want you to meet Jesse Anderson!"

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Three

By KellyQ

"Everyone," Jaden announced, pointing at the green-eyed teen. "I want you to meet Jesse Anderson!"

Jaden's friend with spiky black hair looked at Jesse. That last name did sound familiar. The others just introduced themselves, and smiled. Jesse did the same, but his focus was on Jaden and his interaction with Syrus.

"The mission went well for us," the shorter teen explained. "But Chazz kept on complaining about the food ..."

The young Princeton snickered, muttering that he needed some time to himself. The others desided to to the same except for Syrus. He wanted to stay and apologize to Jesse for thinking he was Jaden.

Jaden chuckled. "Jesse and I do look alike – so don't worry about it."

"Yeah," Jesse reassured. "Besides, I don't think you'd look good with green hair." He reached out and ran his fingers through Jaden's hair. "I like your hair the way it is. Soft and shiny."

Syrus watching the two closely. He knew by now that they were drawn to each other. Syrus cleared his throat to stop them from fantasizing about each other for at least a little bit. "Excuse me, but I would like to get through so I can put my stuff away and start on laundry."

"Right. Sorry about that," Jesse and Jaden said in union.

Syrus rolled his eyes as Jesse and Jaden linked their arms together to move out of the way. The smaller teen glanced over his shoulder as he walked by them. Syrus smiled at the two, not even realizing that Ruby had run out of the room and seated herself next to the door.

* * *

"You got yourself a good friend there, that Syrus," Jesse commented. After the smaller teen left, the other two had decided to go to the school roof top. 

Jaden smiled. "Yep. He's my _best_ friend ..."

Jesse chuckled. "It looks like I have some competition."

Jaden blinked. He turned to face his crush and smiled. "You don't have to worry about Syrus. He's in a class all by himself ..." Jaden wanted to say more, but his train of thought was changed when he touched Jesse on the cheek. _He has such soft skin, _Jaden thought, feeling his desire grow. "But you, on the other hand, are precious to me," Jaden finally spoke. "And I'm grateful to have someone like you ..."

Jesse's eyes locked with Jaden and he pulled the brown haired boy closer. The affectionate teen held Jaden tenderly. "You're important to me too, Jay, and I don't want anyone to come between us." Jesse had one arm around Jaden's waist, and the other hand was caressing the boy's scalp lovingly.

Jaden straightened up and looked into Jesse's eyes. Before either of them knew what was going on, both of them leaned in for a chaste kiss.

Jaden was the first to pull away. "What ... just happened ...?"

"I don't know. But it sure felt right," Jesse breathed. His desire grew even more intense after he kissed Jaden. He wanted to taste more of the one he was falling in love with.

They were so draw into each other that they didn't know one of Jaden's friends, Kenzan, watched the whole thing.

"I hate to interrupt the little love making lesson," Kenzan chuckled. He had to admit it was cute to watch. "But Princess Blair and Prince Marcel are here and we are to attend the feast, so forward march!"

Jaden straightened up at the mention of food. "That's today?"

Jesse chuckled and shook his head. "I'm impressed with you, Jay. You never forget anything when it relates to food." He placed his hand on Jaden's stomach and gave it a rub.

* * *

The dinning hall was spacious and sparkled under the chandelier. Five sets of tables were lined up, and one off to the side held the food and drinks. The students stood in front of the stairs to wait for the guests of honor. 

"When are they going to get here?" Jaden whined. "I'm starving!"

Jesse chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Jaden. "Easy Jay," he murmured in the boy's ear. "They'll be here soon."

Yubel narrowed her eyes. She was about to walk up and pull them apart, but the principal of the school came down the stairs, telling everyone to settle down. "As you know, we have special guests with us. So we need to make them feel welcome."

All the students clapped as the two came down the stairs. Marcel was wearing a black and yellow cape with a high collar and pointed epavlet. The rest of what he was wearing was hard to tell with the cape around his body. Blair was wearing a red dress, and her black hair had a soft glow. Jaden looked at her for a moment, and their eyes locked. She smiled and winked at him. Jaden chuckled nervously, but it didn't last long when he felt Marcel watching him. He looked at the prince, and their eyes met. Marcel's eyes had a haunting look in them, and Jaden didn't feel comfortable under the prince's gaze. The brown haired boy wasn't the only one who saw the haunting look in Marcel's eyes; Yubel did too.

* * *

After the feast, there was a little music and dancing. The music was soft and it fostered romantic feeling in the air. Some of the students sat and ate or danced. Jaden was one of the people who decided to dance with one of the girls. She had black hair and blue eyes. Jesse and Blair watched the two dance. 

Yubel just sat there and watched Jaden dance with the young girl. Marcel walked up to Yubel and tapped her on the shoulder. They looked at each other. The music had stopped by this point. "May I have this dance?" Marcel asked, extending his hand.

Yubel looked at the hand, and took it. She followed the prince to the dance floor. The music started again and it was another slow song. Blair looked at Jesse for a moment and saw that he really wanted to dance with Jaden.

"You should ask him for a dance," she finally said.

Jesse blinked. She wasn't going to flip? Blair chuckled, and winked at him. "I know Jaden quite well ..."

"That's because you ran away from home and disguised your self as a boy." came a sarcastic feminine voice, who happened to be Alexis.

Blair laughed nervously. "Anyways, you should go ask him." She looked back where Jesse was standing to see that he was already walking to Jaden.

* * *

The black haired girl looked over Jaden's shoulder to see Jesse walking up behind Jaden. The green-eyed teen tapped on Jaden's shoulder. "May I have this dance?" 

The young girl giggled at Jaden's reaction. She could tell that he was confused about who Jesse wanted to dance with. The young blue-eyed girl smiled and gently moved Jaden toward Jesse. Their eyes locked, as Jesse laced his fingers with Jaden's. The brown haired teen placed his other hand on Jesse's shoulder, as the green-eyed teen used his other hand to pull Jaden closer. They started to move from side to side. The other students moved out of the way when they noticed that neither of the boys was paying any attention.

Marcel could feel Yubel tense up. He looked back at her to see that she was watching the two boys dancing. "It bothers you that they are dancing together ..."

Yubel was a little surprised that the prince figured it out so quickly. "I wanted to have one dance with Jaden ..." The two looked back to see that the two boys were already gone.

* * *

The two boys went back to the dorms, to unwind. "I had fun," Jaden smiled. He flopped down on the bed and sprawled out. Jesse came in with a tray of tea in his hand. He placed the tray on the table. 

"You're tired already?" Jesse pouted. He was hoping to have some more alone time with Jaden.

The brown haired teen looked back at Jesse. "Was there something special that you wanted to do?"

Jesse got onto the bed and crawled over to Jaden. The sentimental green-eyed teen leaned over Jaden. The two looked at each other before Jesse leaned in and kissed Jaden. This time it wasn't a simple kiss; this kiss was more passionate.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

Jesse leaned over Jaden. The two looked at each other before Jesse leaned in and kissed Jaden. This time it wasn't a simple kiss; this kiss was more passionate. Jaden melted into the kiss and his body relaxed when Jesse ran his hand up and down Jaden's side, as he trailed the kisses down the brown haired teens neck. A soft quite moan escaped from Jaden's parted lips.

"J-Jesse ..." Jaden tried to utter out.

What was going on? Shouldn't they slow down on what was going on between them? But it felt so right to be so close together.

"Hmm ...?" Jesse moaned out.

Jaden was about to ask what was going on when they both heard a knock at the door.

* * *

Jaden blinked a few times when he saw Kuriboh standing there with a big grin on his face. This boy had shaggy brown hair with white srands, and yellowish black eyes. 

"Jaden," he chimed. Kuriboh threw his arms around him. "Long time no see!"

"Hey, aniki," Jaden smiled. "What brings you here?"

Kuriboh pulled back, the grin still on his face. He looked at his brother to see that Jaden's hair was a little ruffled, and his shirt was wrinkled. "Well, you know. Just making sure that my little brother is staying out of trouble."

"Aww, come on," came the whiny voice of Jesse. He walked up and stood next to Jaden. He draped his arm around his crush. "I won't let anything happen to Jay."

"Wait! You two know each other?" Jaden asked.

Jesse smirked at how clueless Jaden was acting. "Of course. How else did I know your name?"

_Oh. That make sense,_ Jaden thought. Ruby walked in to see Kuriboh standing there. She cantered up and nipped him playfully on the ankle. Kuriboh looked down at the small animal and smiled. He picked her up and placed Ruby on his shoulder. She gave him a light head-butt on the side of the cheek and nipped his ear. "At least someone loves me around here." he teased.

* * *

Kuriboh was still grinning from ear to ear. After the 'greetings' were done, Jesse decided to let the brothers have time to catch up. 

"It looks like someone has been doing **more** than _checking you out_." Kuriboh teased.

Jaden raised a brow. _Checking me out?_ "Where did you come up with that idea? Jesse and I are close friends."

A playful smirk showed on Kuriboh's lips. "Oh ... really ... what about your appearance and **_the _****_mark _**on your neck." Jaden blinked. _A mark_? He got to his feet and walked to the mirror. Sure enough, there was a purple mark on his neck. "See? What did I tell you ..."

Jaden sighed and sat next to his brother. No use denying that he and Jesse had been doing things that most close friends don't really do. "Alright. Jesse is special to me," Jaden admitted.

* * *

"Ruby, you shouldn't be spying on them," Jesse said from behind. He picked her up sat down on the steps, outsid the dorm room, and started to stroke Ruby. They sat in silence until Ruby tensed and jumped out of Jesse's arm, to hide behind her master. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Jesse asked. He turned his body so that he could soothe Ruby and find out what had spooked her. After a few moments, Jesse turned to see Prince Marcel, and Yubel standing there. 

"You must be Jesse Anderson," Marcel spoke up, looking at young Anderson in the eyes.

Jesse bowed with respect. "How may I help you, your majesty?"

"Miss Yubel here wants to have some alone time with Jaden and I think it's fair that you allow her to do so."

Jesse was about to sweet take them out of the idea when Kuriboh's voice got their attention. The two brothers walked out of the room. "So, just be careful ..."

Jaden and his brother stopped talking when they saw Marcel and Yubel. Kuriboh paled. _What is she doing here? _He looked at the prince to see that he had his arm wrapped around Yubel's arm.

"You must be Jaden Yuki," Marcel said calmly. He guided Yubel up the stairs. "I have a request ..." Jesse got up immediately after he heard that. Ruby hopped on his shoulder as he walked up and stood next to Jaden. "That is, if you have time to spend with Yubel."

Kuriboh gave a fake smiled. "Right now is not a good time. I would like to have some catch up time with my brother ... so maybe later?"

The tension in the air increased. Everyone was now looking at Jaden, waiting for an answer. "How does tomorrow sound, Yubel?" Jaden said, with a small smile.

Her face brightened up. "I'd like that, Jay! I'll be here tomorrow." Yubel stepped up and kissed Jaden on the cheek.

Jesse narrowed his eyes as he watched her. Yubel turned and gave Jesse a quick glance that told him that she wasn't going to back off.

* * *

"You don't have to do this out of politeness, Jay," Jesse said. After Yubel and Marcel had lelt, Jesse was going to have a little 'chat' with Jaden about his decision. 

Jaden smiled. "You don't have to worry. I don't think she's out to hurt anyone."

Jesse was about to counter back when Kuriboh walked in. "Can I talk to you in private, Jesse?"

The young Anderson nodded his head and followed Kuriboh out. They both sat on the patio It took a moment for Kariboh to explain. "I need you to keep an eye on Jaden. If Yubel lays a hand on him, she'll do more that just hurt him - she'll awaken an evil called Haou ..."

Jesse sat there stunned. _That explaines how he reacted when Yubel touched him_, he thought. Jesse reached out and placed his hand on the boy's hand. "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to him ..."

Kuriboh smirked showing playfulness in his yellowish black eyes. "I know. The mark on his neck proves that."

Jesse laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I do care about him."

_Yep. That's all I need to hear, _Kuriboh thought. _I just hope that Jesse's love will keep Haou from waking up. _He didn't want to think about it. Haou was not the type of being to mess with; Kuriboh just hoped that they didn't have to come to that.

* * *

Cobra moved his hands away from the keyboard, and looked at the computer sreen. _Interesting, _he thought with a smirk. _Both Jaden and Yubel have the capacity to destroy the world. I must have this Jaden Yuki person and train him ... _he thought with a dark chuckle. 

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Five

By Kellyq

A slim well dressed man with silver hair hanging down over his right side of his face, walked into the training room. He was known as Maximillion Pegasus, Jesse's trainer. He raised a brow when his noticed that he pupil was doing some intense training. Ruby turned her head and her eyes shone joy. The creature ran up and jumped into his arms. Ruby rubbed her face against Pegasus as a rumbling sound came from the back of her throat. Jesse turned and smiled at the sight.

"So, what's with the intense training?" Pegasus asked. "Is there something special happening?"

"A friend of mine needs help and I want to be prepared for anything."

Ruby shook her head and made a sound of annoyance. Pegasus listened eagerly to what she had to say.

"Okay, Ruby. You don't have to tell him everything," Jesse interrupted her. She didn't have to tell Pegasus about how close he was to Jaden. The tall man looked at his pupil with amusement in his eye.

"I see. So you want me to give you more intense training? Very well. I'll do it, on one condition: I meet this Jaden-boy you desire."

* * *

Cobra walked into Prince Marcel's room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to a long table, and bent down on one knee in front of Marcel. 

The young prince nodded his head. "Professor Cobra, I presume?"

The impossing professor nodded his head and rose to his feet. "There's a student here who has great potential. He goes by the name of Jaden Yuki ..." Marcel narrowed his eyes at the mention of the brown haired teen. "I would like to train him."

Marcel raised a brow and looked at the elder man more closely. Now he remembered who Cobra was – a very strict, power-hungry man. He wasn't all too gentle with people when it came to what he desired. This could be the answer Marcel was looking for to solve Yubel's problem.

"You may. On one condition: he's Yubel's partner on missions. Is that clear?"

* * *

_**Jaden stood in front of a mirror and stared at his own reflection. The mirror image had a possessed look of orange and red eyes, that held hunger for power. Jaden's eyes widened in complete horror as he felt his heart pounding really hard in his chest. His reflection smirked at the pitiful sight of Jaden. **_

_**"Weak ..." the reflection taunted. **_

**Jaden flinched, snapping out of his thoughts. He frowned at the possessed verson of himself. "No, I'm not!" **

**The possessed reflection scoffed. "If you are strong, why are you still wearing the symbol of the lower class?" **

**Jaden blinked and looked at the red jacket. He looked back at the menacing reflection. "I happen to like red!" **

**"But you do realize that it symbolizes that you are weak, Jaden – and I know that you do not like being weak in front of anyone." **

**Jaden's eyes widened. How did this being – or what ever it was - know about that? The reflection chuckled and locked his gaze with Jaden; dark energy spiraled out and started to wrap around Jaden's leg ... **

Jaden snapped his eyes open to find that he was actually kicking and hitting. Jaden stopped struggling altogether when he realized he was being held in someone's arms.

"You alright, Jay?"

The brown haired boy blinked a few times before noticing that it was Jesse who was holding him. Jaden looked at his crush and saw that Jesse looked like he had been struck a few times.

"Jesse, what happened?"

The green-eyed teen only tightened his grip around Jaden. "Don't worry about it, Jay. You were only dreaming."

Jaden lowered his gaze and noticed deep scratch marks on Jesse's wrists. Ruby slowly emerged from under the bed and tugged on Jesse's pant leg to get her master's attention. Jesse looked down to see that she still looked a little frightened but wanted to know if Jaden was alright.

"It's okay, sweetie. I got him to calm down," Jesse soothed.

More guilt washed over Jaden as he looked up slightly to see Ruby slowly climbing on to the bed. She looked a little rattled from what had happened.

"I .. I didn't mean to scare you, Ruby," Jaden finally said. He extended his hand toward her. Jaden waited to see if Ruby would sniff his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you."

All Ruby did was cringe and whimper.

Jesse sighed. "Ruby, Jay's not going to hurt you."

"It's okay, Jesse. She has every right to be ..." Jaden choked back a sob.

Ruby whimpered again - this time not out of fear, but out of feeling bad for upseting Jaden.

"Actually Jay, she came from an abusive home when she was young ... my trainer found her and nursed her back to health."

Jaden frowned. That was the first time Jesse ever mentioned his trainer. "Who's your trainer?"

As if on que, a slim well dressed man with silver hair walked into the room.

Jesse smiled. "Jay, meet my trainer - Maximillion Pegasus."

Jaden blinked a few times and then his face lit up. "I know you! You're the one who taught Yami how to fight! I always wanted to be like my step dad. He's the best."

Pegasus smiled and took a gentle hold on Jaden's wrists. "So. _You_ must be Jaden. Jesse told me a lot of good things about you."

A hint of a blush formed across Jaden's face.

Pegasus nodded his head and pulled away. _There's something not quite right about this Jaden-boy. _When Pegasus had touched the boys wrist, he felt a dark strenth deep with in Jaden.

"Jesse," Pegasus murmured leading toward his pupil. "I need to talk to you outside."

"Right. Give me a moment."

* * *

"Alright. What are we dealing with?" Jesse finally asked Pegasus. 

After Jesse had come back from training, he had come into Jaden's room to see the brown haired boy tossing, turning, kicking, and hitting in his sleep. It had taken Jesse's strength to calm Jaden down and wake him up.

Jesse eyed his trainer, not liking the vibes he was getting from him. Pegasus sighed. "I'm not sure intense training will help ..."

"What do you mean?" Jesse frowned.

"When I touched him, I felt something that could be a potential threat ..."

"Hoau ..." Jesse said bluntly. "I know. Kuriboh told me ..."

"Jaden-boy needs to be sent home ..."

Jesse flinched in shock. "What?!" He couldn't believe he was hearing this coming from Pegasus.

"Jesse-boy, he's not safe here," Pegasus said firmly.

"Then I'll protect him!" Jesse insisted.

Pegasus eyed his pupil and saw nothing but a determined look. "Alright. But if anything happens, you'll be held responsible."

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Six

By KellyQ

Jaden's trainer, Professor Banner looked at the announcement sheet. He narrowed his eyes as his eye-brows knitted together. Since when were teachers able to switch things around? There was something fishy about this. No one was allowed to train Jaden but Banner - Yami had made sure of it when he talked to the Principal.

"What ya got there, teach?" came the voice of Jaden, who was standing by his side, peering over his shoulder.

Professor Banner quickly folded the paper up, but failed to notice that Jesse was standing on the other side of him looking at the paper too. Banner put the paper in his pocket and told the two boys that he was going to fix Jaden's schedule. Banner walked out of the room stiffly, to talk to Shepered.

Jesse looked back at Jaden. "That was your trainer?"

Jaden sighed. He knew that Jesse wasn't going to be to impressed with Banner. "Yeah. I know he's not much, but he's a cool guy."

"I'm sure ..." Jesse smiled. _But something about that piece of paper bugs me ..._

"Hey, slacker," came a taunting voice that Jaden recognized.

The brown haired teen smirked and turned to see his friend and rival, Chazz. The dark haired teen was standing next to his trainer - Crowler. Jesse raised a brow when he saw the blond. He had long blond hair, pulled back. The front and back of his hair was cut in a bobed style. Crowler's skin was pale, and his lips were puple. He had a dubble chin, and the long earings he wore on each ear had crescent moons.

"Uhhh ... Jay," Jesse murmured to Jaden. "Is that a guy or a girl?"

Ruby slowly walked up to Chazz and tried to sniff him. The young Princeton eyed the creature disdainfully "Come near me and I won't hesitate to yank your ears out."

Crowler looked down at Ruby and yelped at the sight of her. "W-what is that _thing_!" He screeched. "Get rid of it, Chazz!"

The black haired teen rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He was not in the mood to deal with his trainer. "Will you shut up, Crowler ..."

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. He had to admit that he was was amused. Crowler calmed down when Ruby ran to Jesse.

"I have an idea. How about we spar? Who ever wins, gets to use this room for training. So, what do you say, slacker?" Chazz taunted.

Jesse watched Jaden closely and saw amusement in his eyes. The green-eyed teen looked back at Chazz to see the same thing.

"Alright. You can start," Crowler sighed.

"I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass, slacker," Chazz said walking to the other side of the room.

* * *

Yami walked into the house and placed his bag and shoes next to the door. He walked into the living room to fin his Aibou talking on the phone.

"...Oh, wait. He's right here. Yami, it's Banner. He wants to talk to you. And Pegasus left a message ..."

"I'll listen to the message later," Yami said taking the phone. "Hello? What's going on? What?! Oh. I see. I'll be there as soon I can. In the meantime, make sure that Jaden doesn't do anything that will stress him out."

_This doesn't sound good, _Yugi thought. He watched Yami put the phone back in the cradle. "Is everything alright?"

Yami shook his head. "What did Pegasus want?"

"The message didn't say much. Just call him back about meeting his new pupil, Jesse Anderson." Yugi explained.

* * *

Jesse watched the fight closely. Jaden moved out of the way of Chazz's _The Ojama attack: _a vine that spiraled out of the ground. Chazz watched his opponent move to the right. The dark haired boy looked back at Jesse to see that the green-haired teen was trying to refrain from entering the fight.

"Incoming!" Jaden shouted.

Chazz turned and his eyes widened at that the funnel of water coming toward him. The young Princeton didn't have time to move out of the way, and he ended up getting soaked.

"Serves you right," Jaden huffed. "You don't need to be staring at Jesse when I'm over here."

Chazz smirked with amusement, and moved his hand an inch. A thick vine came out of the ground, ready to latch itsself on to Jaden's ankle.

"Jay ...!" Jesse called out.

The warning came too late. The vine coiled around Jaden's ankle, and lifted him five feet into the air. Jesse saw Jaden's eyes widened in horror. It changed to annoyance when Jaden felt his body dangle upside down for a moment.

"It looks like I win," Chazz announced. He stared back at Jesse before looking back at his rival. "Now get lost, and take your boyfriend with you."

With that, he waved his hand in front of his face. The vines vanished and Jaden found himself falling. Jesse's eyes widened in disbelief. He ran up and caught Jaden before he hit the ground. Jesse narrowed his eyes at Chazz. He was about to make a remark when Jaden started to laugh.

"That was fun!"

"Huh? Uhh ... Jay – are you alright?" Jesse asked slowly, wondering why his crush was acting like it was okay to be dropped.

"I'm fine, Jesse. He does it all the time," Jaden answered.

* * *

After Jaden and Jesse left, Crowler walked up. "What was that all about?" he asked the young Princeton.

"I just wanted to see if my suspicions were correct."

" 'Suspicions'? About what?" Crowler asked vacantly.

Chazz grumbled under his breath about how stupid his trainer was. "Didn't you see the hickey on Jaden's neck?"

"Oh. I thought it was a spider bite ..."

The dark haired teen smacked his forehead out of frustration. "I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Jaden and Jesse have hots for each other."

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for liking this story! It makes me feel all fuzzy and happy inside!

**ENJOY!!!**

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Seven

By KellyQ

Yubel couldn't help but smirk. She knew if she persuaded Cobra to switch Jaden's schedule, that delicious teen was going to be hers. Yubel couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of kissing Jaden, and touching him. She looked up to see the Red Dorm coming into view. Yubel went up the steps and opened the door, not noticing that someone was stepping through. Yubel came to a halt when she saw that it was Jesse.

Jaden walked out of his room to see Yubel staring at Jesse with hate in her eyes. _I don't see why she has to look at Jesse that way, _he thought. "Hey, Yubel," he greeted her. "Listen. My foster dad is here to meet Jesse and my schedule got all messed up ..." he explained.

"Are you going to have a new trainer?" Yubel asked.

_So that's what the paper was talking about, _Jesse concluded. He looked back at Yubel, and could tell from her smug smile that she knew more than she was letting on.

"I'm not sure," Jaden said. "So I can't hang out right now. How about later when things are not so crazy?"

Yubel watched Jaden lace his fingers with Jesse's and guide his crush around her, not even looking back.

* * *

Pegasus smiled when he saw his old friend, Yami walk into the conference room. _He hasn't changed a bit,_ Pegasus thought. _His hair is as crazy as ever_. They both sat down before a large table; in front of them were two cups of tea. A moment later the door opened and Jaden walked in with Jesse by his side. 

Yami took a good look at Jesse before the passionate teen bowed low to the ground. When Yami stared into Jesse's eyes, he could see nothing but compassion and love.

Jaden chuckled nervously and scratched the back of head in embarrassment. How was he going to introduce Jesse? "Uhh ... Yami ... this is Jesse Anderson. Jesse this is my foster dad, Yami."

The tri-color - haired man nodded his head and watched Jesse rose to his feet. "It's a pleasure to met you, Mr. Anderson. Pegasus told me some good things about you," Yami started. He looked back at his foster son to see that Jaden look anxious. "And that you have a strong ... interest ... in my son."

Jaden blushed, but Jesse was on his knees again and took Yami's hand. "I only want to help and be there for him ..."

Yami stared down at Jesse and smiled. "You don't have to worry. You two have my approval." He couldn't help but chuckle at the last part and wink at his foster son.

* * *

Cobra walked into the principal's office expecting to see Shepard. But Banner was also there. Neither Jaden's trainer nor Shepered looked happy. 

"Tell me the meaning of this? Why you want to train Jaden Yuki?" Shepard asked, watching Cobra sit down.

"He has a lot of potential, and I feel that with a different style of training, he'll become stronger."

Banner nodded his head. "He is one of my best students, but you must understand - training Jaden takes a lot of skill, and I'm sure with your busy schedule, you don't have time and patience to do that." he tried to explain, when he was starting to feel tense all over.

"You do want what's best for the boy, don't you ...?" Cobra pressed, waiting for Banner to answer.

Jaden's trainer's narrowed his eyes. _I don't like this one bit, _Banner thought. _Besides__, Jaden is not cut out have someone like Cobra to train him._

Shepard looked at both of them. "Well?"

"I guess it's alright. But if things get to complex for Jaden, he's back being my student," Banner spoke firmly.

Cobra rose to his feet and nodded his head as if to say that he understood, and walked out. Once Cobra was gone, Shepard looked back at Banner.

"I don't like this, Shepard. He's going to do more than train Jaden. He's going to use him," Banner explained.

"That's where you come in," Shepard said, trying to come up with something. "I need you to look after Jaden while he's under Cobra's training."

Banner nodded his head. "I don't think I'm going to be the only one looking after Jaden ..."

* * *

After Jaden and Jesse left the conference room, Yami turned to face his old friend. "I don't think Jesse's strong enough. The pure heart that Jesse has is the thing Haou likes to play with before he starts to play." 

There was thick silence in the room before Pegasus spoke. "I didn't want to say this but there will be many casualties before things go back to normal."

"You're talking about Jaden ... aren't you?"

Pegasus shook his head. "My psychic abilities are not as strong as they use to be, so I can't say for sure ..."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle. "We are getting old," he teased. "But what did you see? Maybe we can help stop it."

Again, Pegasus shook his head. "What I saw was very vague, telling you now would be pointless. But I'll tell you one thing - Haou will wake up, so we need to keep our guard up."

* * *

Yubel looked up from where she was sitting on the steps of the Red Dorm, to see Jaden and Jesse walking up. 

"I knew that Yami would take a liking to you - but he didn't have to be blunt about how close we are ..." Jaden ranted.

Jesse only smiled, despite how he felt. When Jesse first saw Yami, he felt threatened under the man's gaze. Jesse suspected that Yami was older than appeared. His eyes had a mythical reddish tint that held power. The rest of his expression was determined, and the vibes Jesse got were hostile. "He can be blunt as many times as he wants, but that wont stop me from being close to you." The passionate teen winked at the last part.

Jaden looked over at his crush to notice that Jesse looked a little uneasy. "Jess, are you alright?"

Yubel decided to straighten up, and flicked her hair back. She got to her feet and walked up with Jaden's new schedule in her hand.

"I have your new schedule, Jaden," she said, handing the paper over the brown haired teen.

Jesse watched the interaction between the two. He looked over Jaden's shoulder to see that Jaden had Cobra as his new trainer.

"Cobra? Who's that?" Jaden asked naively.

Yubel couldn't help but chuckle at how clueless Jaden was acting. She had to admit that it was cute. "He's my trainer. When I told him about you - he wanted to help you get stronger ..."

_**Weak ... **_Jaden flinched and stiffened, as an image of the possessed version of himself flashed before him. Yubel frowned when she noticed the sudden change in his eyes. Jesse noticed too, and rubbed Jaden's back tenderly.

"Jay ...?" Jesse called out softly, feeling Jaden's body starting to shake.

Yubel stared back at Jesse with focused anger. She stepped up and actually pushed the teen away. _Why do I feel weak all of a sudden? _Jaden thought. He didn't understand anything that was going on around him. His head hurt and rush of heat seemed to blur his vision. Jaden staggered for a moment before he collapsed against Yubel.

To Be continued ...

I was hoping to have chapter eight done and edited, but I didn't. My teacher and I didn't have time (I only have an hour) so next Tuesday will be chapter eight! It wont be long before things start to heat up!

Kellyq


	8. Chapter 8

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Eight

KellyQ

Yubel sat on the bed next to Jaden, watching over him. _I wonder what happened, he has fever. _She moved her hand away from Jaden's forehead. Yubel continued to stair at the teen. She leaned in, but stopped when she caught a different scent on Jaden. It was the scent of Autumn and Spring. Her first thought was _Jesse. _It had to be. Yubel's eyes travailed to Jaden's neck and noticed the hickey. She pulled the high collar of the red jacket away to have a closer look.

"Do you like being that close to people?" came a sarcastic voice.

Yubel straightened her posture. She turned and glared at Jesse. "You bit him." Yubel accused.

Jesse couldn't help but smirk. "Easy now. _You_ can't have everything." He knew that mocking her wasn't too bright, but he just couldn't help it.

Yubel wasn't going to let Jesse get away with touching what was going to be hers. She rose to her feet and calmly walked up Jesse. Yubel reached out and took a tight hold of his wrist. She leaned in to whisper in Jesse's ear.

"You may have deceived people into thinking you're sweet and compassionate, but I know the truth ..." she stated. "And if you ever try to hurt Jay again, I'll make you suffer." Yubel hissed the last part, wanting to make sure that what she said was a strong enough threat.

Jaden opened his eyes feeling tension in the air. He turned his head to see Yubel close to Jesse. The green eyed teen looked a little dazed, and sweat was dripping down his face. Jesse tried to act like wasn't scared of her, but he did feel that Yubel was taking some of his life energy. Anger started to swell in Jaden, which surprised him. He could tell that Yubel was threatening Jesse, and he didn't like it.

"I'm alright," Jaden reassured. He pushed himself in the sitting position. Yubel let go of Jesse and was by Jaden's side in an instant. "But can't you be a little more friendly to Jesse? He hasn't done anything to you."

Emotion flashed in Yubel's eyes for a brief moment. "I'll tell Cobra that you're not well enough to meet him." With that, Yubel rose to her feet and walked out.

Jaden looked back at Jesse and could tell that the green-eyed teen was having trouble standing. "Jesse, let me help ..." Jaden got out of bed and was by his side. The brown haired teen wrapped one arm around Jesse and, took a gentle hold of the teen's wrist and Jaden guided Jesse the bed.

"I'm alright," Jesse reassured, panting slightly. The both sat down. _What did she do to me? _he thought, trying to refrain from passing out. "I'm more worried about you ..."

Jaden's expression softened. "I'm fine, Jess. But what happened? Did Yubel threaten you ...?"

Jesse only smiled, putting a shaky finger to Jaden's lips. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm used to people not liking me ..." Jaden looked a little perplex. "Now get back under the covers, you still have a fever." Jesse laid Jaden down and kissed him before walking out.

* * *

Jaden lay there in bed. _Why would anyone want to hurt Jesse? He's kind, sweet and strong ... all the things anyone would want in a boyfriend. _Jaden blushed at the thought. He smiled for a moment, but it faded when his thoughts went to Yubel. She definitely wanted something from Jaden and Jesse just happened to be in the way. 

"Maybe ... maybe I can talk to Yubel and find out what's wrong with her."

Jaden was so deep in thought he failed to realize that Ruby had walked in, until she hopped on the bed and nipped at his arm. Jaden looked at her for a moment. "You don't think she'll listen to me?"

Ruby shook her head as Kuriboh walked in and sat next to his brother. "What happened, Jaden?"

"That's what I want to know. Yubel really hates Jesse ..."

Kuriboh shook his head as if to say: _We'll talk about that issue later_. "Jesse said that you passed out and had a high fever ..." he wanted to say that Jaden needed to stay away from Yubel, but Kuriboh could tell that Jaden was already confused about what was going on around him.

"I ... I don't know what happened," Jaden muttered. "I was fine until I felt heat suffocating me and I also felt weak."

Kuriboh sighed. "I was afraid of this ... Yubel can make people feel this way."

What his Aniki said got Jaden's attention. "So Yubel takes energy when she wants too?"

"I told you that before," Kuriboh sighed chided. Jaden scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "She is known for taking life energy and using it for her own benefit."

Jaden bit his lip. "And now she's taken some of Jesse's ... why? Why does Yubel hate him so much?"

"You know how girls get sometimes," Kuriboh said, sounding a little annoyed. He didn't want to scare Jaden to much. "Now get some rest ..." Kuriboh trailed off when Jaden reached over to the nightstand for his schedule. "What's that?"

"It's my new schedule and it looks like I have a new trainer," Jaden explained.

Kuriboh narrowed his eyes as his younger brother handed the sheet to him. Kuriboh looked at the sheet, and his eyes widened. "Jaden, do you know who Cobra is?"

"Not really, but he's Yubel's trainer," Jaden concluded.

"So. That doesn't tell you anything?" Kuriboh said, hoping that he wasn't going give out too much information.

Jaden frowned. "What's wrong with having a new trainer?" he asked offended.

"It's nothing. I just don't think it's a good idea to go to him ... besides, you're not strong enough to take on his level of training."

Anger flashed across Jaden's face. **_That is right ... he also thinks you are weak ... _**"Maybe I've felt that way for awhile now," Jaden growled. "And if I'm not strong enough to fight, then I might as well roll over and die."

Stunned silence hung in the air. _Was that just me? _Jaden thought. He turned his head, not even making any eye contact with Kuriboh. "Sorry about that," he murmured, feeling his anger wash away. "I'm just worried about Jesse. He's alright, isn't he?"

Kuriboh made himself. "He's just fine. And if you do choose to have a new trainer, just be careful, okay?" Kuriboh hugged Jaden before he left, with Ruby on his shoulder.

* * *

**_Jaden found himself staring at the mirror again. The possessed reflection looked smugly at Jaden's glaring face. "Who are you?" he asked, wanting to know. _**

_**A smirk slowly made its way to the reflection's face. "Call me Haou ... Yubel's brother ..." Haou chuckled at Jaden's reaction. **_

**_The poor teen eyes widened, and he tried to refrain from passing out with shock. "Jesse ..." Jaden murmured, before he blacked out. _**

_**Haou fixed a keen eye on Jaden, before he smirked. "Hmmm. I see. The one you desire ..." And I could use the extra strength too. So don't worry, Haou thought. I'll make sure that you get what you desire. **_

To Be Continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

Jaden slowly opened his eyes to see Jesse leaning over him, a smile on his lips. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," the teen teased. "You've been resting all day."

"Sorry about that. I haven't been fun to hang around with lately ..." Jaden smiled. _At least he's okay, _he thought, as Jesse leaned in and kissed Jaden on the nose.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure what's going on together, Jay," Jesse reassured. _And I'll make sure to help you fight Haou. _The passionate teen had a keen eye on Jaden. "Besides, I can tell that something's bugging you ..."

Jaden looked away before deciding to tell Jesse about Haou. "It's hard to explain ... but every time I try to even get some rest ... this Haou thing talks to me, saying that I'm weak."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "You know that's a bunch of bull ..."

Jaden sighed."I know. But I have been feeling that way for awhile, and if I'm going to protect my friends ..." Jaden paused and stroked Jesse's cheek as he played with a strand of hair that curved around Jesse's cheek bone. "To protect the people I care about, I'm going to need different training strategies."

Jesse took Jaden's hand - the one that was playing with his hair - and kissed it. He then helped Jaden into a sitting position. "Are you sure you want to be Cobra's trainee? He is rough and he doesn't hesitate to get in your face if you don't shape up - and I know how much you hate that."

Jaden sighed. "You do have a point there. But I do want to get stronger ..." The brown haired teen wanted to say more, but his stomach growled. "And I'm hungry."

Jesse leaned in with a sexy smirk playing on his lips. Jaden felt a rush of heat coming to his cheeks when he felt the boy's lips barely touching his. _I'm hungry too_, Jesse thought, _and it's you I want. _"Is there anything specific you want?"

* * *

Five minutes later a large plate of fried shrimp was placed in front of Jaden. "Wow! Do I feel spoiled," he said with a big grin. Jaden looked at Jesse. "But how did you know I like fried shrimp?" 

Jesse smiled. "Let's just say a certain someone with pretty brown eyes and black hair told me."

"I'm flattered," came a feminine voice from the doorway. Both boys turned their heads to see princess Blair standing there. She walked up with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Jaden popped a shrimp in his mouth as he nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"That's good," Blair said, sighing with relief. "I need help with something ..."

Jaden stopped eating altogether to give the princess his full attention. "What is it?"

"It's Marcel. I'm worried about him. He's been acting weird since he met that Yubel chick." The two boys could see jealousy flash across her face.

_**Hmm. It sounds like my sister is up to something. And your poor weak pathetic friend is asking you to save her ass ... **_Haou snickered.

Jesse and Blair watched Jaden's facial expression change. She frowned. "Jaden, are you listening?" the princess asked.

Jaden blinked, and stared back at Blair. "Sorry about that. I spaced out."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Jesse commented. _Haou, you better not be lying to Jaden. _"I have an idea. I'll help you figure out what's going with Marcel ... but I need to talk to Jaden in private first."

"Thanks. I would ask Alexis, but she's training with Miss Mai and she doesn't want training to be interrupted with something stupid."

Before the two boys could protest that asking for help wasn't stupid, Blair walked out.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Jaden finally asked, popping the last fried shrimp into his mouth. 

Jesse bit his bottom lip. He wanted to bring up the subject of Haou, and tell Jaden that he didn't have to listen to that _thing. _"Jaden," Jesse finally spoke up. "What do you think of everything this has been going on?"

Jaden blinked. "To be honest, I'm scared," the brown haired teen admitted. _I'm scared for you, Jess, _Jaden thought, watching Jesse nod. "And the last thing I want is for someone to get hurt ... and when that time comes, I want to be strong enough to protect my friends."

Jesse only smiled and moved strand hair away from Jaden's face. "If you feel that strongly about wanting a new trainer ... whatever decision you make, I'll support you."

The vibes right then changed, and Jaden felt like he needed to rethink his choice. He watched the green-eyed teen walk out. _**What choice do you have, Jaden? You want to show people that you are strong, right? Even Jesse thinks you could get stronger than you are now, **_Haou pointed out. Jaden blinked a few times. That couldn't be true. Could it?

* * *

Yugi lay in bed, staring at the empty spot where Yami would lie. He really wanted to talk to Yami and find out what was going on. 

_**Aibou? **_came Yami's soft voice. Yugi sighed. _**You should be resting, Yugi. **_

_**I know, **_Yugi responded telepathically. _**When I didn't hear from you, I had the feeling that there's more to what's going on.**_

It was Yugi's turn to hear Yami sigh. _**I'm going to have to stay a little longer than planed. I don't have all the details but when I do, I'll let you know. **_

* * *

Blair and Jesse walked into the main school building. The princess looked at Jesse's body to notice that he was tense. _He must be really worried about Jaden, _she thought. "Jesse ...? Are you alright?" Blair asked. 

The passionate teen tried to give the princess the convincing, warm look, that he always gave people. "I'm fine, princess ..."

_Such a typical boy ... _Blair stopped walking, and the young Anderson stopped too. "You don't need to lie to me, Jesse. I know that you're worried about Jaden."

Jesse sighed, knowing that it was no use to lie. "I don't like it that Jaden is going to have Cobra as his new trainer. I've heard not so good things about him ..."

"Have you talked to Jaden about it?" Blair finally asked.

"He just told me that if he had Cobra as a trainer, he would become stronger," Jesse clarified. He wasn't going to mention anything about Haou to the princess. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Ten

By Kellyq

_I can't believe that __**my**__ Jaden allowed that lowlife to mark what's __**mine**_Yubel huffed mentally. She looked back at the special mirror to see an image of Jesse. He had a mocking stare, and it made her blood boil. She lifted her hand, ready to smash the mirror, but her hand came to a halt. A soft white strand of energy started to form in palm hand. Yubel blinked a few times, she brought the substance to her lips and licked it. Instantly her own energy was increased.

"Well, this is new," Yubel muttered.

"What's new?" came Cobra's voice.

The young woman turned to see her trainer walk in. "I didn't know that I can take energy and use it to restore any damage to my body."

"You probably don't remember this," Cobra said. "When I found you, you were half dead ..."

"I remember that now," Yubel interrupted. "You were going to find energy for me in exchange for the death of the people who didn't help your son ... right?"

Cobra nodded his head. "But you're not strong enough to fulfill our agrement yet. You still need training."

Yubel huffed inwardly. _That's what I made him believe. Once things are set, Jaden will be all mine. _Cobra watched her lick her lips, before her expression darkened to a scowl.

* * *

Blair noticed that see Jesse was rubbing his chest, wincing every so often. "Jesse, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," the young Anderson responded, clutching his shirt in his fist, moving it higher. _I can't tell Blair that there's danger surrounding her ..._

"You don't look fine," Blair pointed out. Jesse stopped and stared at her, still clutching his shirt. "You're in pain. And I'm not going to stand by and let Jaden's close friend suffer!"

With that, the princess reached out and pulled on Jesse's clenched hand. The fabric tore to reveal what looked like a scar in the shape of a gem on his chest. It gave off a shine as Blair stared in awe. Jesse stepped back out of reflex, and covered the scar with his fist.

The princess frowned. _Could that be causing him pain? _"If that scar hurts, the nurse should take a look at it," Blair advised.

Jesse bit his lip. "It only hurts when danger is nearby ..."

Blair blinked. "You mean you have a special energy that protects you?" The princess pouted playfully. "That's not fair - I wish I had something like that."

Jesse sighed. "It does help protect me when I'm in danger, but sometimes I feel like it's a curse ..." Jesse shook his head, wanting to change the subject. "We better see what we can do about Marcel."

Blair blinked and watched Jesse walk ahead. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _The princess thought.

* * *

Syrus walked in to see that Jaden was now getting out of bed. "Jaden, you're alright!" 

The brown haired teen turned and was knocked to the foor by his best friends flying tackle. Jaden chuckled. "Of coures I am, Sy. Why wouldn't I be?"

The smaller teen stood up and helped his friend up. "When I met up with Jesse, he said that you fainted and ended up with a high fever."

Jaden tilted his head in confusion. _I did? _"Sorry about that," the brown haired teen said. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Jesse was the morst worried," Syrus informed him. "But are you strong enought to get out of bed now?"

Jaden smiled. "You know me better than that. Nothing can keep me down."

* * *

Jeese and Blair came to Marcel's room. Blair knocked first. "Marcel, it's me, Blair – may I come in?" 

"I don't sense any danger," Jesse said softly after waiting to see if Marcel would answer the door. _Now why did I feel danger when I was with Blair to start with? Something's up and I know that Yubel has something to do with it. _

"He always does this," the princess groaned. "Whenever I want to even say 'hi' he's just gone – it's like that Yubel bitch is poisoning him or something!" Blair froze when she cursed. "Sorry about that. I never do that ..."

Jesse smiled. "Don't worry about it. I know how you feel about Yubel ..." the turquoise teen chuckled but winced when the scar on his chest started to shine. _Not again. Why is this happening now? _

Blair was really starting worry. "Jesse are you sure you're alright? Could someone close to you be in trouble besides your self?"

Jesse froze. "Jaden ..." he murmured. With that, the teen turned and ran back the way they came.

The princess watched Jesse run off. _I think things are going to become really interesting ... _

* * *

A tall young man with honey brown eyes blinked. He went by the name of Joey Weeler. He stopped when saw a trail of blond hair. _That couldn't be Mai! _Joey ran after who he thought was his lost friend and old crush. 

"Mai!" he called out. The blond woman stopped. "Mai, is dat you?" Nervous tension hung the air. Joey stood there, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "Mai, don't you recognize me? It's me - Joey!"

A playful smile made its way to the woman's face. Mai slowly turned and gave Joey a teasing look. "Of coures I remember you, hun. What brings you here?"

"I'm training some students here. What about you?"

"So am I. But I have to get going." With that she turned and continued walking.

"Mai, wait!" Joey called out desperately. The blond woman stopped, her hands on her hips. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Mai's expression darkened. "We'll talk later, hun, and say hello to Kaiba for me."

Joey winced. _How did she know I'm going out with him? _A knot formed in his stomach as pain flashed across his eyes. _Mai, I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you some how,_ Joey thought.

* * *

Yubel walked into Jaden's room to see that the brown haired boy was putting on his coat. "Feeling better already?" 

Jaden nodded and walked to the door to put his shoes on. "Alright. I'm ready to start training."

Yubel blinked, wondering what was with the sudden change, but she liked it. "Shall we?" Yubel asked sweetly.

The two walked out to see Jesse running up with a worried look. Jaden dashed to his crush when he saw that Jesse was in pain.

"Is everything alright, Jess?"

Yubel narrowed her eyes._ I was hoping to distract Jesse long enough to take what is really mine! _The young woman was so deep in thought, she didn't realize that Jaden had forgotten that Yubel was still there, and had focused all his attention on Jesse.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Eleven

By Kellyq

"Jesse!" Jaden ran up and checked his secret crush over. He could tell that the turquoise-haired teen was in pain. "Jess, are you alright?"

"Jaden," Yubel called out. She walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cobra is waiting."

The brown haired teen gave the young woman a frown. "Give me a moment. Can't you see that Jesse is in pain?"

Yubel watched the two, and moved her hand away. _Now don't worry, Jaden. I won't let Cobra hurt you too badly but if it's helps me get closer to you, then I'll do it_. "Jay ... Cobra's not want you distracted with friends during your training, so I'd suggest you stop hanging around Jesse."

Jaden's expression hardened. _No! I'm not going to do that! _"Tell Cobra I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Yubel sighed. "Alright. But Cobra will not approve of this," she warned.

With that Yubel walked away. She couldn't help but smirk again. _I could use Cobra to help me get rid of Jesse like Marcel is doing. It won't be long, Jaden. Soon, you'll be all mine._

* * *

Jaden looked back at Jesse, and started to bombard him with questions. 

"I'm alright, Jay," the dark-green-haired teen reassured.

Jaden narrowed his eyes when he stared at the tear on Jesse's shirt. The way he was trying to cover the tear, made it look like Jesse was hiding something on his flawless body. Jaden took hold of Jesse's wrist and pulled his hand away. Chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of the scar.

"Is that a scar or a birthmark?" Jaden breathed. He was entranced of the beautiful mark on Jesse's chest. Jaden had a strong desire to run his finger over the scar. "It's beautiful, Jess. But if it's giving you pain, we should have it looked at."

Jesse only smiled. "It helps protect me and the person I'm with."

_**Very interesting**_, Haou mused.

Jaden wanted to admit it was interesting, too. "I better get going." With that, Jaden turned and started to walk away.

Jesse frowned. "I'm coming with you, Jaden!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Jaden murmured. I want to keep you safe. He started to walk again, but stopped when Jesse stood right in front of him.

"We're doing this together, Jay!" Jesse's voice betrayed his agitation.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Jess. Yubel might be there ..."

"I don't care about that! I'm more worried about you training with Cobra," Jesse said in frustration as he reached out to clutch Jaden's hand. "But you made a choice, and I promised to support it."

An uneasy feeling came in the bottom of Jaden's stomach.

_**You know he can take care of himself ... so why not let him come? **_

Jaden tightened his grip on Jesse's hand. "Thanks, Jess. You're one of the only people who dosen't think I'm worthless."

Jesse stared right into Jaden's eyes. "Who ever said that is wrong, and you know it. There's plenty of people who care - you've got Syrus, Blair" Jesse stopped in mid sentence. "The princess! I left her standing at Prince Marcel's bedroom door!"

Jaden smiled. "Go help her."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jesse asked.

A smile made it's way to Jaden's lips as he cupped Jesse's face and gave him a quick kiss. Before Jaden could pulled away, Jesse deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jaden, pulling him closer. After a moment, they both stared at each other. An overwhelming feeling of love came over them, and Jaden had a sudden urge to say: _I love you, Jess._ But Jesse beat him to the punch by saying something else.

"I'll find you after I help Princess Blair," Jesse promised.

Jaden nodded and watched his crush run in the direction of the main school building.

* * *

The training room was the room Jaden and Chazz used before. Cobra raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jaden. The brown haired teen shivered slightly under the man's piercing gaze. 

"You must be Jaden Yuki," Cobra said firmly. "Yubel said that you wanted to become stronger. And you get distracted easily when you have friends around. I will not allow this type of behavior - is that understood?" Jaden nodded his head. "Good. Now show me what you can do."

"Alright ..." Jaden tried his Solar Flare attack first.

Cobra moved out of the way before the attack came in contact with the floor, creating a crater. The professor moved right behind Jaden and kicked the teen in the back. Jaden yelped in pain and found him self flying across the room.

Jaden landed painfully on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Cobra. "That hurt! What's the deal?"

"You need to stay focused, and attack me," Cobra insisted.

* * *

Blair was walking down the hallway when she heard footsteps coming toward her direction. The princess turned to see Jesse running up. 

He stopped to catch his breath. "I'm sorry for deserting you, princess."

Blair smiled. "It's okay. Is Jaden alright?"

"I hope so. He's training with Cobra right now ..."

The princess frowned. "Why didn't you go with him?"

Jesse blinked. "I thought you might mind - I did say I was going to help you find Marcel."

Blair cupped Jesse's face and smiled. "Don't worry about it - Jaden needs you more than I do," she said, and removed her hands from Jesse's face. "Now got to him."

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

The princess nodded her head ...

**_Blair stared at the double doors to the library. _This is the only place I haven't checked, she thought. _The princess opened the door, and slowly walked in. The room was dark saved by a soft flicker of light. Blair made her way to the light, and found Marcel sitting casually at a long desk. A set of candles were placed on the table, creating an eerie atmosphere. _**

_**Blair gulped as she stepped closer. "Marcel?" **_

_**The prince's eyes looked up from what he was doing, and gave her a cold stare. "What do you want?" **_

_**Blair bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with the right words to say. "I just want to understand why you're treating me like this. Did I do something wrong?" **_

_**"Why should I explain anything to you?" **_

_**Emotion flickered in Blair's eyes. "So you'd rather tell a person you hardly know than tell me? I know you better than anyone, Marcel! If you'd let me ..." **_

_**Before she could finish, Marcel rose to his feet and walked up to Blair. He put his cold hand around her throat. "Yubel was right about you. You are annoying," he said, tightening his grip on her throat. "And it's none of your business what friends I make - is that clear?" Blair nodded, her eyes clouded over with fear. "Now get out," Marcel hissed in disgust. **_

After Blair watched Jesse run back to find Jaden, she finally allowed the tears fall. _Why? _She thought. _Do you really hate me that much? No! I'm not going to sit by and let that bitch poison you anymore than she already has. I'll find away to save you! I'll prove that there are people who love you!_

To Be Continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

1Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter Twelve

By KellyQ

The training room was the room Jaden and Chazz had used before. Cobra raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jaden. The brown haired teen shivered slightly under the man's piercing gaze.

"You must be Jaden Yuki," Cobra said firmly. "Yubel said that you wanted to become stronger. And you get distracted easily when you have friends around. I will not allow this type of behavior - is that understood?" Jaden nodded his head. "Good. Now show me what you can do."

"Alright ..." Jaden tried his Solar Flare attack first.

Cobra moved out of the way before the attack came in contact with the floor, creating a crater. The professor moved right behind Jaden and kicked the teen in the back. Jaden yelped in pain and found himself flying across the room.

Jaden landed painfully on his back. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Cobra. "That hurt! What's the deal?"

"You need to stay focused, and attack me," Cobra insisted. Jaden nodded his head and got to his feet. He staggered for a moment. _He is rough and he doesn't hesitate to get in your face if you don't shape up - and I know how much you hate that_Jaden remembered Jesse saying. _I should've listened to you, Jess_. Yubel watched Jaden closely. The look on his face told her that he was thinking about Jesse.

**_Cobra, Jaden is being distracted by Jesse, _**Yubel said telepathically.

Cobra looked back at Jaden to see that he was finally stable on his feet. "Now I see why you're weak. Your friend Mr. Anderson is keeping you from wanting to be stronger. If you want to get stronger, then he must be out of the picture."

Jaden growled. "No, don't even go near him," he snarled.

Yubel watched with amused look in her eyes as Cobra walked up to Jaden and slapped him really hard across the face, sending the brown-haired teen to the floor. "You're my student now," Cobra said firmly, grabbing Jaden by the neck, and he tightened his hold on the teen's throat while Jaden's feet dangled above the floor. "And you'll do as I say, or something bad will happen to Mr. Anderson – is that understood?" Jaden nodded his head, and was thrown to the ground again.

Yubel stared at Jaden's sprawled out body. Her eyes roamed all over the delicious teen. Jaden had nice hips and slender waist. His flat chest heaved, and sweat rolled down his neck. A painful moan escaped from Jaden's pink luscious' lips. _I can't wait until you're all mine, _Yubel thought.

"Now on your feet, Mr. Yuki," Cobra said sternly, snapping Yubel out of her thought. Jaden shakily got to his feet. "You're not leaving until I know what you can do. Is that understood?"

In the shadows, Banner (in cat form) watched Jaden closely. _This is not good! I have to tell Maximillion Pegasus that Jesse might be in danger!_ With that, Banner turned and ran out of the room, on four small pause.

* * *

Pegasus walked out of the guest bedroom but stopped when he saw Banner run up in his cat form. The young trainer transformed, trying to catch his breath. 

"Pegasus. It's a good thing I found you! And where is Yami? I must talk to him! It's about Jaden and Jesse!"

_Oh my. That doesn't sound good, _Pegasus thought. "I had a feeling something like this would happen," he said. "Yami already went back home, saying something about Yugi-boy falling down the stairs."

"This is not good," Banner said. "Is he alright?"

"I hope so," Pegasus responded. "Now, you were saying something about Jaden and Jesse?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to find a way to get Jaden back as my student. Cobra went as far as to threat to hurt your student – Jesse Anderson!"

* * *

Jaden limped into his room, feeling bruised and exhausted. He had gone through a very hard training session with Cobra and was slightly betrayed that Yubel hadn't tried anything to stop Cobra from hurting him. Jaden had enough energy to slip off his shoes, before collapsing onto the floor. 

An hour later, Jesse opened the door to Jaden's room, and stopped dead when he saw Jaden sprawled out on the floor.

"Jay!"

The affectionate teen rushed to his crush and pulled Jaden into his lap. Jesse frowned as he took a good look at Jaden's face, which was unusually pale beneath his tan. Jesse noticed several red marks on Jaden's face, and scowled. _Why was Jaden slapped_? Jesse continued to observe his crush. He noticed that Jaden's neck was red and swollen. Jesse's eyes widened in horror.

Jesse tried to shake him awake. "Jay, can you hear me? It's me, Jesse."

Jaden grunted a little and slowly opened his eyes. "…J-Jesse?"

"Jaden, you okay? What happened during your training with Cobra?" Jesse questioned.

"Jess ... that's good you're alright," Jaden murmured, avoiding the question. He didn't want Jesse to worry about him, or know that Cobra had threatened Jesse.

Jesse sighed. "Jay, can you stand?" he asked, softly. Jaden shook his head. Jesse helped his crush gently, into a sitting position. Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse as he scooped the teen into his out stretched arms. The affectionate teen walked over to the bed, but he lost his balance and they both fell on the mattress. Jaden moaned in pain when Jesse landed on top of him. "Jay, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Suddenly Jaden took hold of Jesse and managed to roll him to the other side of the bed. The green – eyed teen gasped when he looked up to see that Jaden was on top of him. Jesse stared into Jaden's eyes; they weren't the beautiful eyes Jesse loved to look into. They were more of a reddish – orange color.

"There's no reason to be afraid of me," the brown-haired teen murmured.

"Y-you must be Haou," Jesse breathed. He couldn't help but shiver as Haou reached out and trailed his hand down Jesse's face to his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jesse. I know you're strong," Haou said, gently moving the teen's shirt collar down. Jesse's skin had a soft peach tint and the scar on his chest looked like it was carved into his body.

"Where's Jaden?" Jesse asked, glaring at Haou.

The brown-haired teen leaned in, their lips barely touching. "What's the matter," Haou taunted, licking Jesse's lips. "You taste good, Jesse. And don't worry about your Jaden. All I want is a friendly chat. Is that alright with you?"

"Then, what do you want from me?" Jesse flushed, not liking the way Haou was staring at him.

A flicker of lust passed through Haou's eyes. "_You, _Jesse. I would like you to be by my side when the time is right. Will you join me, Jesse Anderson?"

To Be continued ...

What will be in the next chapter!

_**Anger flashed in Jesse's eyes. "What about Jaden? Doesn't he have a say in this?"**_

_**Haou frowned. "He does want to be stronger and I know you want that for him too." He smirked when Jesse didn't say anything. "Trust me, I know these things. I know your desire for Jaden is strong." Jesse's eyes widened, and Haou snickered. "And I'm willing to give you what you want, if you join me."**_

_**The offer was real tempting. Jesse wanted to claim Jaden as his own, and love him. Then it dawned him what Haou was after. "No! I'm not doing anything that will hurt Jaden in any way!"**_

_**Haou's expression hardened and he slapped Jesse across the face. "You don't want anything to happen to Jaden, do you? I can make things worse for him," Haou said roughly. He reached out to force Jesse to look at him. "And I can make things very difficult for you too."**_


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank JesseluvsJaden21 and heavenstar72 for helping with chapter 12 and this chapter too! Thanks guys!

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 13

By KellyQ

Ruby cantered to the Red Dorm and climbed through the open window. She stopped when she saw Jesse's torn shirt on the floor. Ruby quickly looked up toward the bed and her red eyes widened in confusion. Jaden was sobbing in Jesse's bare chest. A hand-print was also on Jesse's face ….

_**A flicker of lust past through Haou's eyes. "You, Jesse. I would like you to be by my side when the time is right. Will you join me, Jesse Anderson?" **_

_**Anger flashed across Jesse's eyes. "What about Jaden? Doesn't he have a say in this?" **_

_**Haou frowned. "He does want to be stronger and I know you want that for him too." He smirked when Jesse didn't say anything. "Trust me, I know these things. I know your desire for Jaden is strong." Jesse's eyes widened, and Haou snickered. "And I'm willing to give you what you want, if you join me."**_

_**The offer was tempting. Jesse wanted to claim Jaden as his own, and love him. Then it dawned him what Haou was after. "No! I'm not doing anything that will hurt Jaden in any way!"**_

_**Haou's expression hardened and he slapped Jesse across the face. "You don't want anything to happen to Jaden, do you? I can make things worse for him," Haou said roughly. He reached out to force Jesse to look at him. "And I can make things very difficult for you too."**_

_**Jesse stared at Haou with intense anger. "I don't care about that! Do whatever you want with me!" **_

_**"Really?" Haou said slowly. In one swift motion, he ripped Jesse's shirt off him. **_

**I've got to reach Jaden somehow**_**, Jesse thought. "Jaden, you've got to wake up! Please!" **_

_**The scar on Jesse's chest started to shine. Haou closed his eyes and moaned slightly. When Jaden opened his eyes, he looked down to see that he was on top of Jesse. Jaden could tell that he was in pain, and everything started to slowly sink in. Haou had used Jaden's body to take advantage of Jesse ... **_

Ruby jumped from the window and slowly made her way to the bed. She could tell that something had happened. Something bad.

"It wasn't your fault, Jay," Jesse soothed, holding his crush close.

"How can you say that," Jaden said in between sobs. "I was aware of what Haou was doing, and I tried to stop him from touching you…"

Jesse straightened his crush so that they were eye level. "Jay, listen to me. Despite what the future holds for us, I'll always love you."

Jaden's eyes widened, his heart thumping rapidly. "Y-you love – me?" He had to know if he heard the turquoise haired teen right.

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned in and kissed Jaden tenderly. "Well yeah. I've always loved you, Jay - no one else," Jesse admited, running his hand through Jaden's soft brown hair.

Jaden stared at him, before he hugged Jesse tightly. It felt good to hear the turquoise haired teen say those words. "I love you too, Jesse! I love you so much, and I promise that I'll try to control Haou."

"I'm alright, Jay. He just startled me," Jesse reassured.

Jaden knew it was a lie. Jesse was scared of Haou. He had slapped Jesse and tried to strip him. Something like that was unforgivable! _No one touches Jesse but me,_ Jaden thought. He was going to have a chat with Haou.

* * *

Jesse ran down the hallway. He was going to get some answers from Cobra about why he chose Jaden. Didn't the man know that by training Jaden he was going to wake something up that was going to be beyond his control? Unless that was Cobra's plan all along. 

"Looking for me?" came a deep voice. Jesse turned to see Cobra standing there, with a live ten foot long snake draped around his shoulders. "Ah. So you must be Jesse Anderson. We finally get to meet. I've heard interesting things about _you_."

"Fine! Now you tell me what the deal is about wanting to train Jaden. I reckon it's not to help him get stronger," Jesse snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Cobra. His eyes were showing nothing but intense anger. "Now spill it - you're after what's inside him – and it's Haou!"

The snake hissed, its tail twitching angrily. Cobra felt his pet building energy as its eyes glowed. "Easy, Viper," Cobra soothed, scratching under the snake's chin. Jesse clenched his fist, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Cobra gave Jesse a stern look. "Now if you're talking about the strength that he has not tapped into, then he needs to know how to reach it."

"Listen to me," Jesse said. "I know that many people have gotten stronger under your training, but things will get out of hand if you continue to train Jaden!"

"He did come to me of his own free will, Mr. Anderson, and if you can't accept that, then that's your loss," Cobra taunted.

_He's not even listening to me, _Jesse thought, shaking in anger. He wanted so much to punch Cobra, and show him that no one hurt the one he loved.

"Oh my. Am I intruding on anything?" came Pegasus' soft smooth voice.

* * *

Jaden stood in front of the mirror, showing venom in his eyes. "I knew that there was something wrong with you, but I didn't know you were that sick!" 

Haou chuckled. _**"You got what you wanted, right? And I wanted to meet the one you desire. Is that wrong?"**_

"You used my body to get what you wanted!"

_**"It worked didn't it? You both got what you wanted ..." **_

Jaden growled. "You just stay away from Jesse," he ordered. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

_**"Now why would I do that? I'm trying to help you. He does taste sweet and he has a sexy body, right?" **_

Jaden couldn't argue with the truth. Jesse did taste good every time they kissed. When he saw Jesse without his shirt on, Jaden had to admit that Jesse had a fine body.

"Fine," Jaden sighed. "Just don't do that again."

**_"You have my word,"_** Haou said, smirking inwardly _This is only the beginning,_ Haou thought. _Once I'm strong enough – I'll free my followers from their prison._

To Be Continued...

It's going to be a while before the next update. School brake is almost here and school will not start until January, so updates will not happen until then. The last update will be next week with (My Name is Jesse, Not Johan) and (Possessed Love) When upudates do start in January, there will a lot of them. And my writing teacher loved the part where Jaden and Jesse admited their love to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED STORY FOR SO LONG! BUT HERE IT IS, AND CHAPTER 15 AND 16 WILL BUT UP SHORTLY!

**_ENJOY!_**

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 14

By KellyQ

"Listen to me," Jesse said. "I know that many people have gotten stronger under your training, but things will get out of hand if you continue to train Jaden!"

"He did come to me of his own free will, Mr. Anderson, and if you can't accept that, then that's your loss," Cobra taunted.

_He's not even listening to me, _Jesse thought, shaking in anger. He wanted so much to punch Cobra, and show him that no one hurt the one he loved.

"Oh my. Am I intruding on anything?" came Pegasus' soft smooth voice. Jesse turned as Cobra looked up to see Pegasus walking up, with Ruby on his shoulder. Viper stared at Ruby with hunger in his eyes. "So. What's the trouble?" Pegasus asked.

"Jaden's training is important," Cobra explained. "And with the right training, he'll get stronger."

"That's all lies!" Jesse yelled, startling the others. "Strength doesn't matter to you ...!"

Pegasus put his hands on Jesse's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body. "Now calm down, Jesse-boy," Pegasus murmured to the teen's ear. "We'll talk in private." Jesse nodded his head.

"Your student does have a lot of anger," Cobra pointed out.

"I'll talk to him about that. Now if you'll excuse us. I need to talk to Jesse about his _anger. _"

Pegasus turned and walked Jesse down the hallway.

* * *

After Pegasus sat Jesse down, he got him a glass of water, and sat down next to Jesse. "Now tell me what happened."

"I'm scared," Jesse murmured, shivering slightly. "If Cobra continues to train Jaden, he'll unleash Haou," he explained, closing his eyes. "And many people will get hurt if Haou fully wakes up ..."

Pegasus' one good eye widened as he reached out and put his hands on Jesse's shoulders to make Jesse look at him. "Is he awake now?"

Jesse bit the bottom of his lip. "He took control of Jaden and threatened me that if I didn't join him he'd make Jaden's life worse ..."

"That's not what I meant. Is Jaden awake now?"

"He's still resting from the training he did with Cobra," Jesse sighed.

"You need to wake him up! The more he sleeps, the more Haou will try to change the way Jaden feels."

Jesse's eyes widened in complete horror. _No, I'm not going to let that happen! Jay's not that type of person who would hurt anyone! _"I'm on it!"

* * *

Jaden yawned and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. "What's going on, Jess? Is there something wrong?"

The green eyed teen smiled and kissed Jaden. "Not really, but if you slept any longer your would miss out on dinner and they're serving you favorite, fried shrimp."

Jaden looked more alert, and that's when he realized that Jesse was holding two plates. "Thanks, Jess. You're the best."

Jesse smiled and sat next to his boyfriend. He took a fried shrimp and brought to Jaden's lips. "Say 'Aww'."

The brown haired teen took a bite, chewed and, swallowed. This action was repeated three times. "Wow. Do I feel spoiled."

Jesse chuckled and leaned in to lick a crumb off his boyfriends cheek. "You taste good," Jesse murmured, licking his lips. Jaden flushed as the green-eyed teen started to kiss Jaden again.

Jesse put the plate on the table. He turned and stood in front of Jaden. Jesse gently layed Jaden down; he ran his hand up and down Jaden's chest. The brown haired teen arched his back wanting more of the soft touch. They both brought their bodies close to each other. Jaden moaned in pleasure, feeling Jesse grinding his hips into Jaden.

"Oh ... Jess!" The brown haired teen moaned, painting softly.

They kissed for another two minutes until they felt someone watching them. Jesse turned his head to see that Yubel was standing there with a horrified expression. Jaden was the first to react. He moved so that he was in front of Jesse.

"What's going on? Can I help you with anything?" Jaden asked.

* * *

"I don't see how you can choose him over me!" Yubel ranted.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel, Yubel. But we can still be friends ..."

Yubel couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Jaden and pulled him close to her body. Yubel roughly smashed her lips against Jaden's, prying her tongue into his mouth. Jaden tried to wriggle out of Yubel's grip, but froze when she managed to slip her tongue into his mouth. She pressed her body closer to his. Her hands roamed his body. Jaden shivered, feeling slightly weak and violated. Why was she doing this? _You've got to give me strength. I can't shake her off! _Jaden lifted his arms and manage to push Yubel away. The young woman was quite shocked that he had enough strength.

"Listen, Yubel," Jaden said coldly. Yubel flinched when he noticed that Jaden's eyes were not the same. They looked possessed. "Just stay out of my way and don't touch what's mine, understood?"

Yubel nodded her head meekly. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, dear _sister_?"

Yubel stared closely at Jaden and her eyes widened in complete shock. "H-Haou?"

Haou smirked. Yubel couldn't help but shiver under the reddish-yellow possessed eyes and twisted smirk.

"Jaden!" came Jesse's voice. The both turned their heads to see him running up.

To Be Continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 15

By KellyQ

Yubel stared closely at Jaden and her eyes widened in complete shock. "H-Haou?"

Haou smirked. Yubel couldn't help but shiver under the reddish-yellow possessed eyes and twisted smirk.

"Jaden!" came Jesse's voice. They both turned their heads to see him running up. The scar on his chest was glowing. "Jay!"

Haou growled. _What is he doing here_, he thought. A strange sensation was starting come over Haou. It was if he could think clearly, and feel things other then destruction. Haou groaned. _What's happening to me_? He looked over at Jesse to see that he was still calling out for his boyfriend. _It's that special energy he has_, Haou thought, feeling himself slipping in the back of Jaden's mind.

Yubel watched the whole thing with slight awe. She felt strong energy coming from Jesse, and it somehow was able to control Haou. _If I had that power, I'll have Jay all to myself_, she thought. I just need to weaken Jesse. Haou was trying to take control again. He had to keep Yubel from taking what he wanted.

"Je-Jesse, run! Yubel's going to come after you!"

"Sorry, Jay," Yubel purred. "But your little boyfriend is going to help me get what I want."

Jesse looked down to see that his scar was still radiating energy. _**Don't let people see your hidden powers, Jesse-boy**_, he remembers Pegasus saying. _**Other wise people will try and take advantage of you**_. _I'm sorry Pegasus, but I have to do something or many innocents will suffer_, Jesse thought. "You'll have to catch me first!" He said to Yubel

Yubel couldn't help but chuckle coldly and watch Jesse turn. "That won't be that hard. I know a lot more about you than you think. You were nothing but a poor boy," Yubel started. Jesse froze and tensed up. "You lived in the streets until a man named Giese Hunter found you," she paused, watching Jesse reaction. Yubel knew that she hit a nerve. Talking about Giese was something that Jesse didn't want to share with anyone.

Jaden watched the whole thing with shocked. Jesse was homeless? That can't be right. "Jesse ..." he murmured. Jaden stared back at Yubel. _I've got to do something, _he thought. He ran up to Jesse, but Yubel was quick. A gust of energy struck them both; Jaden reached out for Jesse and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. They both went flying across the room, and landed on top of empty garbage cans. They both rolled off, with Jaden on top. The crushed garbage can landed right on top of them.

Yubel couldn't help but smirk with delight when she heard them cry out in pain. She walked up and looked down at the two teens. She saw a tear rolling down Jaden's face, still holding onto Jesse. Yubel bent down and ran her fingers threw Jaden's hair. She leaned in and licked the tear from Jaden's face.

"Sorry, my sweet, Jaden. But I'm going to have to do this." With that, she pulled Jesse out of his arms and took off running.

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes, feeling that he had a pounding headache. He looked around, trying not to move his sore body.

"Are you alright?" came a familiar voice. Jaden turned to see that it was Yami.

The brown haired teen looked around. "No ... Yubel took Jesse ... Damn it!"

_**Yubel saw tear rolling down Jaden's face, still holding onto Jesse. Yubel bent down and ran her fingers threw Jaden's hair. She leaned in and licked the tear from Jaden's face. **_

_**"Sorry, my sweet, Jaden. But I'm going to have to do this." With that, she pulled Jesse out of his arms and took off running. **_

Jaden sat up. "I need to find him! Yubel could be tormenting Jesse right now!" Yami reached out and pulled him down. "Let me go," Jaden said, feeling Haou take control. "Let go or I'll kill you," Haou growled. "Jesse's mine. I'm not going to let anyone have him."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"The stupid bitch took him, saying something about using him in his plan to get to Jaden."

"Where do you think they've could've gone?" Yami asked.

Haou snickered. "You are strong, but not as strong enough to taken on Yubel. She can read minds and Yubel won't hesitate to use your weakness against you."

"Look, I don't have time for this," Yami sighed. "All I did was ask you where Yubel took Jesse, that's all."

Now it was Haou's turn to narrow his eyes. "You better not try to keep me away from Jesse or I'll kill the one thing you hold dear."

Yami's eyes flickered dangerously. "Yugi is already in critical condition from falling down the stairs ..." the older teen paused when Jaden finally took control.

"Is Yugi going be okay?"

Yami sighed. "He had a serious head injury and a broken rib."

Jaden lowered his head. "Why do I give people bad luck?" he asked himself.

Yami placed his hands on Jaden's shoulder. "Don't worry about any of that now. You need to rest. You've got a bruised rib and a sprained ankle."

All Jaden did was sigh as he snuggled into the bed sheets. Yami got up and walked out closing the door softly behind him. He looked straight ahead to see Banner standing there with a worried look.

"How is he?"

"Rattled," was the only thing Yami could say.

* * *

Jaden stood in front of the mirror, with anger in his eyes. "Why'd you do that? Yami just wanted to help!"

"You can tell by the look in his eyes that he doesn't trust you ..."

"He doesn't trust you," Jaden corrected.

Haou sighed. "Look. Do you want to see Jesse again or not?"

Jaden's face went stern. "I do. But why not hear what Yami has to say? He saved the world more than once ..." he paused when he saw the annoyed look on Haou's face.

"Jaden, trust doesn't come that easily with people. Besides, I know my sister better than anyone else, so I'm the one who should fine out. With your help of course. So how about we sneak out of here, and get Jesse back?"

Jaden sighed. "Alright. But where do we start?"

"Cobra." was the only thing Haou said.

To Be Continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 16

By KellyQ

Seto looked around the room and he raised a brow when he saw everyone. Shepered, Joey Wheeler, Marik, Bakura, Mai, Yami, and Maximillion Pegasus.

"This better be good ... wheeler," Seto said, giving his boyfriend an annoyed look. "I don't have time to take care of family issues and you know that."

Pegasus chuckled. "What's wrong, Kaiba-boy?" He taunted. "You don't look too happy to see us."

"Lets cut with the formalities and get to why you called us here, Shepered." Mai said.

"It's about Cobra. He's training Jaden Yuki without doing a back round check on the kid," Shepered explained.

Pegasus nodded his head. "And Banner is looking into where Cobra is now, so he could be brought in for questioning."

Yami narrowed his eyes. _What do you hope to gain training Jaden? _Then the realization hit him and his eyes widened. "He's after Haou!" All his friends stared wide eyed at Yami.

Tension filled the room. They all heard the story about Haou from Yami and Yugi. He was nothing byt a ruthless man, who had a special ability to jump from human to human. His sister, Yubel was slightly different. She had her own ways of getting what she wanted and it was Jaden that she always wanted. The thing Yubel wasn't aware of, was that Haou wanted Jaden also.

Seto grumbled. "So you want me to fire him, and kick Cobra off the island, is that it?"

Yami sighed. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince Seto to help. Joey, on the other hand had his ways of convincing his boyfriend. He smirked and pulled out what looked like a choker and leash.

Joey dangled it right in front of Seto. "Do you see dis, Kaiba? I'll wear dis - including the dog ears to sweeten' de deal!" To prove that he was going to wear the ears, Joey placed them on his head.

Seto couldn't help but smirk. "Wow, I didn't know that I trained you to be such a _good boy_."

* * *

The hallway was quiet as the door to Jaden's room opened. The brown haired teen poked his head out and he looked around for anyone. Jaden opened the door wider and limped over to the main doors. _So far so good, _he thought, making his way to the doors.

"Jay?"

Jaden froze. He knew that voice. He turned around to see that it was Syrus. He had a worried look on his face. "Sy? What are you doing up?"

The younger teen bit the bottom of his lip. "I've been worried about you, Jay."

Jaden smiled at his best friend. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be alright."

A snicker came from the other side of the hallway. They both turned their heads to see Chazz walking up.

"Chazz?"

"It's _The_ Chazz," the young Princeton corrected. He eyed Jaden for a moment. "You're not going anywhere in your condition, slacker."

"Yeah. You should rest. You can't help Jesse in your condition," Syrus pointed out.

Jaden sighed. "Look. I appreciate that you care. But this is my responsibility." He was really starting to get a little irritated that Chazz and Syrus were stalling him.

Chazz narrowed his eyes. "You're not strong enough to take on anyone right now," he said, stating the obvious. "And if you're going after who I think you're going after, you might as well quit now."

Jaden's expression darkened as he growled. "So what if I'm weak! Jesse needs my help, and I'm not going to stand by and do nothing!"

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Then why do you think we're here?"

"To make sure that I stay in bed and not do anything stupid, right?" Jaden responded sarcastically. "Look. I don't have time for this," he said trying to keep Haou from taking control of his body.

"W-we just want to help, Jay," Syrus said meekly. He could tell that his best friend was starting to get angry.

Chazz saw it to. "Listen to me Jaden, Cobra and that chick who has a thing for you are not the people you want to go up against on your own. But if you can get past me in a spar, I won't tell Yami you're doing something ridiculous. Deal?"

The offer was tempting. "I'd love to see how much stronger I've gotten but I don't have time for this! Will you just let me through?" Chazz growled and threw a punch in Jaden's direction. The brown haired teen caught his fist and started to crush it. "I'd rather not hurt you," Jaden growled. Chazz gasped in pain and shock with he saw the yellowish – red possessed eyes. "Considering you don't mind bring pain and humiliation to people too " without warning, Chazz felt pain through his body.

Syrus tried to pull them apart, but he felt a shocking sensation run through his body and he collapsed right onto the floor. His tiny glasses cracked and shattered into small fragments.

Chazz narrowed his eyes. _This is not my friend, _he thought. A thick vine shot out and whacked Haou hard on the back, knocking the wind out of him. Chazz managed to push Jaden, long enough for the vine to wrap around the brown haired teen.

As soon as Jaden caught his breath, he glared at Chazz. The young Princeton glared back. "I hate to do this to you slacker ..." Before Jaden knew what happened, he was hit hard across the back of the head, causing him to lose consciousness.

To Be Continued ...


	17. Chapter 17

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 17

By KellyQ

_"Do you think he'll be okay?" _came a familiar voice.

Syrus laid in complete darkness. _W - what happened? _He thought. Syrus slowly opened his eyes to see Alexis, Crowler, and Miss Fontaine on one side. The younger Truesdale turned his head to see his brother, Zan,e and Aster Phoenix.

"It's good you're okay," Alexis breathed.

"Yeah ... You were out for 24 hours," Aster informed him.

Syrus blinked a few times and everything came rushing back to him. "Jay! He was trying to sneak out!" The smaller teen sat up but he regretted it when he felt pain shoot through his body. Syrus fell back and laid there for a good moment.

"Chazz told us what happened. He's talking to Yami about what just took place," Zane said, cutting Syrus short, and handing his brother a spare pair of glasses.

The older Truesdale turned and walked out with his boyfriend Aster following close behind. "Now what?"

"We're going to keep an eye on Jaden," Zane said. "Or find out who this _Haou _is."

"From what I heard from Chazz, Yubel and Haou are brother and sister. Haou got to Jaden first before Yubel could," Aster explained. Zane narrowed his eyes as his boyfriend continued. "I asked Chazz for more information, but that's all he had."

* * *

Jaden glared at Chazz. When the young Princeton informed Yami what was going on, the older teen told Chazz to keep an eye on Jaden until the whereabouts of Jesse were confirmed.

"You can glare at me all you want, slacker, but I'm not moving," Chazz said, shifting in his chair. "Besides, I don't think they'll do much to Mr. Anderson."

Jaden just sat there with a dark expression on his face. "Why do you care?" he finally asked. "You never really cared what I did before, so why start now?"

Chazz sighed. "Look, _Jaden_. You need to grow up. Running head on is not going to solve the case. You should know that!"

Anger flashed across Jaden's eyes. "Just because you made a bad choice by letting Bastion go with Tanya, doesn't mean ..." Before Jaden could finish, Chazz slapped him across the face. It took a moment for Jaden to realize what he just said. He knew better than to mention _that_ incident. "Chazz ... I ..."

Before Jaden could apologize the door opened and Yami walked in. "You may go now," Yami said to Chazz. "I want to talk to Jaden alone." The young Princeton bowed and walked out, closing the door softly behind him. "I'm very disappointed in you, Jaden ..." The young brown haired teen wanted to glare at Yami, but he knew better. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Jaden sat there not even making eye contact with his foster dad.

* * *

Chazz stood beside the door, using his Ojama ability to hear what was said. _"I'm very disappointed in you, Jaden ... I thought I taught you better than that." _Chazz strained to hear what Jaden had to say. He only caught - _no one understands me'_. The young Princeton snickered at Jaden's stupidity.

"Chazz?" came Aster's voice.

The young Princeton turned to see Zane and Aster walking up.

"What have you found out?" Zane asked

Chazz was about to tell them what was going on when a sudden cry of frustration came from the room. Chazz wasn't quick enough using his Ojama ability, but he didn't have to. The door opened and Yami walked out with a stern expression.

"I hate you!" Jaden yelled as the door closed.

Aster raised a brow with an amused look. "What did you say to piss him off?"

Yami sighed. "I tried talking to him, but right now he needs to stay away from Cobra and Yubel."

"We understand that," Aster said. "But ..."

Before Aster could say anything, the ground shook lightly, smoke seeped out from the door, and a loud boom was heard. Yami turned and opened the door, and smoke filled his vision. He tried to open his right eye but there was so much smoke, Yami couldn't see a thing.

"What's going on?" Aster asked, trying to see through the thick cloud of smoke.

"The slaker decided to be a disobedient child," Chazz said, tyring to hide the irritation in his voice.

Frustration flashed across Yami's eyes, and he took a step forward but then a voice caused him to stop all together.

"Wait!" They all turned to see that it was Banner. He changed into his human form. Banner let out a sigh of frustration. "We need to stop him," Banner urged. "I did find Jesse but they're using him as bait to lure Jaden out!"

"So, you're saying that Yubel and Cobra want Haou, not Jaden himself," Zane concluded.

Banner nodded his head. "That's what I got, but it looks like I got here too late to stop Jaden."

To Be Continued ...


	18. Chapter 18

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 18

By KellyQ

Jaden followed Ruby to the other side of the school campus. _Hang in there, Jess! I'm not going to let anything happen to you! _Jaden thought.

**_Jaden finally made eye contact with Yami. "I don't care! I just want to save Jess ..." _**

**_Yami sighed. "I know you do ..." _**

**_"No you don't!" Jaden cut in. "I love Jesse and I'll do anything for him! Just like you love Yugi .." Yami nodded his head. "And that's the thing, I don't know why you won't let me do this? If you and Yugi were in the same situation, wouldn't you be trying to find a way to rescue him?"_**

**_Yami narrowed his eyes. "I would Jaden. But you need help. I got help when Yugi got captured _**_**multiple**__** t**_**_imes." _**

**_Hurt flashed across Jaden's eyes as he cowered a little. "B-but I'm not weak -" _**

**_"I didn't say that-" _**

**_"You're just like all the others," Jaden muttered. _**

**_Yami flinched in shock at first, but he narrowed his eyes again. "What. Did. You. Just. say?" _**

**_Jaden cringed. "I just feel that no one understands me ..." _**

Ruby stopped abruptly when a snake slithered up toward them. Jesse's pet turned and jumped into Jaden's arms; she shook slightly.

The snake hissed and turned. Jaden felt Haou take control. "You want me to follow?" he asked the snake.

The snake nodded his head. Ruby looked up to see that Jaden's eyes were a different color than they should be. Ruby suddenly bit Haou and leaped out of his arms.

"Ruby ... you ..." before he could finish, he noticed that there was a collar around her neck. "Yubel ..." he hissed.

With no other thoughts, Haou dashed forward. The snake and Ruby went after him too. It didn't take long for them come to like an old abandoned laboratory. Moss grew along the side of the one story building, and there were no windows. Haou narrowed his eyes.

"**_I see that you have made it, " _**came Cobra's voice from a hidden camera.

"Yeah. Now you tell that bitch of a sister of mine to release Ruby at once; she has nothing to do with this!" Haou demanded, looking for the source of the voice. He found the camera and glared.

As if on cue, the black collar slid off and the door to the lab opened. The snake quickly slithered in just as a thorny vine came out of the darkness and coiled around Haou's body and pulled him forward. Ruby shivered and tried to get her self to move but she was too terrified to help.

"Jaden!" cried familiar voices, just as the door closed with a loud clang.

Ruby turned to see Pegasus and his friends running toward the scene. The cat like creature ran up to Pegasus and clutched onto his leg. Jesse's trainer bent down and scooped up the frightened animal.

"Shush," Pegasus soothed. "You're safe now. Can you remember anything?"

* * *

Jaden was dropped to the floor. He moaned in pain and weakly got to his hands and knees. Jaden looked around and spotted a door to his right. He slowly got up and staggered to the door and opened it. What he saw wasn't something he suspecting to see. Jaden saw Jesse's body floating horizontally five feet above the floor. His shirt was torn and Jaden could see bruises a long Jesse's arms. The scar on the turquoise haired teen's chest was glowing.

"Jesse!" The brown haired teen dashed forward but stopped when some snakes slithered up. Jaden stepped back and he allowed Haou take control. He looked around and spotted a figure lurking in the darkness. Haou couldn't quite make out who it was, but the out-line of the person gave it away. "All right, Yubel. Playtime is over. Now hand over Jesse!"

"Not quite yet," came Cobra's voice. Haou spun around and came face to face with the imposing man. Cobra stared into yellowish-red possessed eyes. "So. You must be Haou - Yubel's brother."

"Just cut to the chase, Cobra," Haou growled.

Just then the building started to shake. "It looks like your friends are trying to rescue you," Cobra mused.

"_Friends? _They're not exactly friends!" Just as Haou said that, he moaned, feeling Jaden tying to take control of his own body. The brown haired teen didn't really feel that way - did he?

Yubel watched with a curious expression on her face. After a moment, realization started to sink in as memories started to actually come back to her. She did go on a mission with Jaden a while back to stop Haou from taking over the world. The fight was a bit fuzzy and Yubel didn't remember much after, but she felt a little betrayed by Jaden. Now everything made complete sense! Haou's body was destroyed and the only closet target was Jaden. _So, that means, some of Jaden's memories were erased, _Yubel thought. She glanced over at Cobra. _He lied to me! This may change some things, but I'll make Cobra pay for lying to me! Then I'll deal with my pesky brother. _

"I think we should find a more suitable place to talk," Cobra said.

Jaden was about to ask where else they could go when Jesse's body started to glow, and the scar started to shine even more. The brown haired teen turned but his vision was met with a bright flash of light before Jaden could do anything.

To Be Continued ...


	19. Chapter 19

Jaden: The Fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 19

By KellyQ

Jaden slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a much bigger room than the one he was in a few moments ago. Jaden looked to his right and his eyes widened in complete shock and horror. A few feet away was a boy in a glass stasis chamber. Wires were coming from the bottom of the chamber to a few computers. The boy in the glass chamber was completely nude with tiny wires on his arms and head. Jaden looked away immediately. He didn't need to see a naked person when he needed to find out where he was and save his boyfriend. Jaden's eyes widened. **Jesse**! The brown haired teen got to his hands and knees and scanned the room for his boyfriend.

Jaden looked a little to his left. "Jesse!" the turquoise haired teen's body was in what looked like a glass prism. Jaden got up and dashed forward and knelt beside his boyfriend. "Jesse ...?" the brown haired teen looked for any weakness in the glass, but found none. Fear started to grip Jaden's heart. "Come on, Jess!" he said knocking on the glass. "Wake up!"

"This is all amusing," Cobra said. "But there's nothing you can do for him ..." he smirked slightly at the boy's obvious pain.

Jaden's expression darkened and his body started to shake. "All right. You got my attention," he said allowing Haou to take control again. He rose to his feet. "Now let Jesse go. He has nothing to do with this!"

Cobra smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Haou's expression hardened making his face more rigid. "You and Yubel kidnapped him and used him!"

Yubel watched the whole thing with interest and slight confusion. _Something must've happened to my brother_, Yubel thought. She looked over at Jesse. _The energy Jesse has must have done something to both of them. _He's not the kind of person who even cares. Yubel mentally slapped herself. She wasn't too far off of being a little selfish.

Cobra stared smugly at Haou. "Weren't you going to use him too?"

The possessed teen stepped back, but Haou regained his shock. He growled. "That's none of your business!" **_Lets just get out of here_**, Jaden begged. **_I just want to get Jesse and go home!_** "Now! Are you going to free Jesse or not?" Haou growled again, ignoring Jaden's request.

"He's done it to himself," Cobra informed Haou.

Haou felt Jaden's anger along with his own. "What are you talking about?" Haou and Jaden asked at the same time.

"You don't know much about Mr. Anderson, do you," Cobra said slyly.

Haou growled. He was starting to get tired of talking to Cobra, and if nothing was going to start; he was going to just march over and take Jesse and leave.

* * *

Yami and his friends burst into the lab that Jaden and the others were in moments ago. Yami scanned the room with slight disqust in his eyes. The 500,000 year old former Saviour could smell snake.

"Eww! What's dat smell?" Joey complained waving his hand in front of his nose.

The others ignored him. Aster looked around and noticed one of the computers was on. He narrowed his eyes and walked up to it. Zane followed Aster and watched his boyfriend work away at the computer. It didn't take long before the computer came to life and a fuzzy image of Yubel walking into the room appeared. She dropped Jesse on the floor just as Cobra walked up.

_"What is he doing here?" _Cobra asked with slight irritation.

_"You might want to know that Jesse displayed some unique powers that might prove useful to us." _Yubel shared with Cobra.

Everyone in the room was now watching - ready to hear what Yubel was going to reveal. Jesse's adopted parents Marik and Bakura both narrowed at the screen with hate; the poor turquoise haired teen had been through enough Jesse didn't need to be in any more pain.

Marik stepped up and pushed the off botton on the computer screen just as they saw Jesse opening his eyes. "We already know that they are not here. We just need to know where they are now."

Everyone stared at Seto and waited for him to start doing something. He sighed and walked over the computer and started to do some fast typing. After a moment the computer beeped. Bakura held his breath as the others waited for Seto to say something.

"Kiba Corps satellites have found where he is," Seto finally spoke up. "Finding the exact location is not going to be easy. Cobra must be trying hard so no one can find him."

Aster nodded his head. "What city are they in?"

"Domino City," Seto answered.

Zane looked around and found something blinking under one of the computers. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to it and it didn't take long before he figured out that it was an explosive.

"What's wrong, Zane?" Aster asked, seeing the fear in his boyfriend's eyes.

* * *

Cobra still continued to look smug. He stared at his watch. "Your friends may have found out where we are, but they can't do anything to stop the out come. The lab we were at was riged to blow in just a few minuets." the imposing man pointed to the computer screen, gesturing for Haou to watch.

Haou smikered. "And you think that's going to scare me?" He knew that Cobra was bluffing. A simple explosion wasn't going to do really do hardly any damage to Yami and his friends. "Go ahead."

Just as he said that, he saw the lab blow, creating so much dust and a peice of the wall came toward the screen and it went blank.

To Be Continued ...


	20. Chapter 20

Jaden: The fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 20

By KellyQ

Cobra still continued to look smug. He stared at his watch. "Your friends may have found out where we are, but they can't do anything to stop the outcome. The lab we were at was rigged to blow in just a few minutes." the imposing man pointed to the computer screen, gesturing for Haou to watch.

Haou snickered. "And you think that's going to scare me?" He knew that Cobra was bluffing. A simple explosion wasn't going to do any damage to Yami and his friends. "Go ahead."

Just as he said that, he saw the lab blow on the compter screen. Smoke created so much dust and a piece of the wall came toward the screen and it went blank. Jaden just watched through Haou's eyes with a blank expression on his face. Haou, on the other hand smirked, he was going to have to thank Cobra for taking care of something's for him.

**_No, _**Jaden cried. He tired to take control of his body but Haou wouldn't let him. **_Come on! I just want to get out of here! _**Haou smirked. "I should thank you. I was planning on doing that for myself just after I got Jesse back. But you saved me the trouble."

Cobra took a few steps back. "But why would you want to kill them?" He asked in disbelief. "Aren't they Jaden's friends? I didn't think you cared about them!"

Haou's smirk seemed to grow. "Yes, they are Jaden's friends. _They_, however, mean nothing to me in the slightest. They're trying to keep me from coming back to power by using little Jaden here. So I wanted them out of the way."

**_You bastard! _**Jaden shouted at Haou. **_They're just trying to help me! And what makes you think that I would let you even come close to killing them_**!

Haou snickered with an amused expression. **_What makes you think you're powerful enough to oppose me_**? Haou thought back to the boy. **_And what does it matter now? They're already dead. All except for that Jesse..._** Haou stared in a lustful manor while eyeing the turquoise haired teen.

**_You leave Jesse out of this! And just get rid of Cobra!_** Jaden ordered.

"Just give me back Jesse and I'll leave you alone, Cobra!" Haou ordered.

Cobra smirked and made his way to the glass prism Jesse was in. He stopped when Haou stood protectively in front of it.

* * *

After the smoke cleared Yami checked to see if his friends were okay. Pegasus held Ruby close. Marik was shielding Bakura. Chazz had shielded himself by using his Ojama ability, and Zane stood in front of Aster, using one of his attacks to protect himself and his boyfriend. Yami looked to see that Seto also had used his Crimson lighting attack to shield himself,Yami, and Joey.

"Is everyone alright?" Yami asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "That's good. Now who is good enough to crack into computers?"

"I could contact Bastion," Chazz finally spoke up. "He is at Domino City at the moment."

"Than there's no time to waste," Yami said. _I just hope we're not going to be too late, _he thought watching Chazz pull out his black phone.

The young Princeton pushed a few buttons and it started to ring. After a few rings a male voice with a British accent got their attention.

"**_Chazz?" _**Everyone waited for the young Princeton to start, but Aster could tell that his friend was trying to fight back his emotions. **_"Hello?"_**

"Yeah. I'm here," Chazz said in a business like tone. "Jaden had been kidnapped by a man name Cobra. He had been transported to Domino City," he started to explain. "I'm with Yami and his friends now.****We need assistance with finding the right location where Jaden is being held."

**_"Right. Where should we met?" _**Bastion asked.

Chazz glanced at Seto and got the message. "Met us at Kaiba Corps in about an hour."

**_"Got it," _**Bastion said through the other line. **_"Should I do anything before I get there?" _**

"Bring as much hacking software you can," Chazz suggested.

**_"Sounds good. Taniya and I will be there." _**

* * *

Taniya sighed. She didn't mind Chazz all to much. Taniya wasn't to thrilled Chazz even had the guts to call. "What did Mr. Princeton want?"

"Jaden has been kidnapped by a man named Cobra," Bastion explaned, turning to face his girlfriend. "And they want me to bring some hacking software to find Jaden."

"_ 'They_'?" Taniya repeated.

"I think Chazz said that Yami and his friends want me to met them at Kaiba Corps in one hour. That is - if you want to go."

"No. I'll come with you," Taniya answered. "Jaden is my friend. And from what I've heard - Cobra is good at brainwashing people into doing his dirty work for him."

To Be continued ...


	21. Chapter 21

Cobra growled inwardly and glanced at the boy in the glass stas

Jaden: The fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 21

By KellyQ

Cobra growled inwardly and glanced at the boy in the glass states chamber. _My son ... _he thought. The imposing man didn't get far with his thought when the glass prism Jesse was in started to crack and shatter. Haou looked down to see that the turquoise-haired teen was free. _Finally, _he thought staring at Jesse's delicious body. Jaden noticed that his boyfriend was free. A sudden urge to hold Jesse was strong, and warmth filled his body, thinking about the turquoise-haired teen.

"Jesse!"

Yubel smiled for a moment when she saw that Jaden had finally taken control of his body. _It looks like I've got my work cut out for me,_ she thought, watching the brown-haired teen fuss over his boyfriend.

Jaden knelt down beside Jesse and noticed that the turquoise-haired teen was in bad shape. The bruises on Jesse's body looked worse close-up than he was a few moments ago. "Jess ...?" He murmured.

_**Jaden, **_came Yubel's voice telepathically. _**I need for you and Mr. Anderson to get out of here ... **_Jaden's head shot up and he stared at her for a moment with slight shock. Did she finally understand how he felt about Jesse? As if she was to read his thought, Yubel smiled sadly at Jaden. _**I do admit that I was jealous and my first impression was that Jesse caused you to forget me, but he didn't. **_Jaden's expression softened. He was glad she understood how he felt.

The happy reunion was short lived when they heard a hissing from their right. Jaden was the first to turn his head to see the remaining snake slither toward Jesse. Haou immediately took control of Jaden's body; the possessed teen scooped Jesse in his arms and dashed to the door. The snake slithered toward them but Yubel's eyes flashed and the snake halted and hissed at her.

"What are you doing, Yubel?" Cobra barked. "You agreed to help me if I helped you get what you desired!"

The young woman chuckled and closed her eyes. "It doesn't mater. I have all the power that's needed to revive your son."

Cobra stared at her. "What are you talking about?" the imposing man bellowed.

By this point, Haou had successfully escaped with Jesse in his arms, without Yubel and Cobra noticing.

* * *

Bastion and Taniya looked up to see a helicopter descending down. The two stepped back as the copter landed and Seto was the first to hop out. The next person was Chazz, wearing all white. Yami was next, then Marik and Bakura. The people who came out last were 2Zane and Aster. Taniya felt awkward tension as Chazz stared at Bastion.

"We'd better get started," Zane said, cutting the tension down.

"R - right. I have the latest hacking software," Bastion informed, holding a nice sleek briefcase.

"Follow me," Seto urged.

The gang followed the CEO into Kaiba Corps to the elevator. Once they piled in, Bastion eyed Chazz again. The British teen couldn't help but think that the young Princeton looked stunning.

"So, what's with the white outfit?" he finally asked.

"Oh. You finally noticed?" Chazz smirked, fixing the coller on his trench coat. The elevator came to a stop and the door opened to reveal Seto's main room that controlled the satellites. "I have a new trainer named Satorious," the young Princeton explained as he followed the gang to the computer. "And all his students have to wear white. Cool huh?"

* * *

Jaden ran down the hallway and he came to door that was ajar. He looked down at his boyfriend for a brief moment. Jaden turned slightly and used his weight to push the door open. A crisp of cold air blew across his face, telling him that he was outside - or so he thought. Once he stepped further in, it turned out to be another room - that smelled like death. Jaden stepped back when he felt Jesse started to shiver. He stared down at his boyfriend to see that Jesse was slowly waking up.

"Jesse!" Jaden cried, holding his boyfriend close.

"J - Jay ...?" the turquoise-haired teen responded in a hoarse voice. The brown-haired teen sat Jesse down. "W - what's going on?"

"Y - you don't remember anything?" Jaden asked, his voice full of worry.

Jesse looked down as he tried to cover his bruised chest with his torn shirt. Haou growled in the back of Jaden's mind. _**This is not good! Cobra must've weakened him. **_Jaden bit his lower lip.

"Jess ..? What did Cobra do to you?" he asked softly. The turquoise-haired teen only shivered in response. Jesse didn't want to remember what he went through with Cobra. Jaden pulled his boyfriend close. "I'm sorry, Jess! This is all my fault you got hurt!"

Jesse only smiled. "You're here now, right? You came and that's good enough for me."

_Jess ... _Jaden thought. The brown-haired teen smiled and nodded his head. "Come on, lets get out of here and get you to the hospital."

Jesse shivered again. "I'd rather go back to Duel Academy."

"So do I, but I don't know where we are. When I found you, you were floating five feet in the air," Jaden explained with awe in his voice. "I think we got transported to someplace else -" the brown-haired teen paused when he saw that Jesse looked paler than normal. "Jess ... what's wrong?"

"I ... I just don't feel good ..." Jesse moaned.

"Which is all the more reason to get to the hospital," Jaden urged.

"I - I think I got enough energy to get us away from here." Jesse rose to his feet with Jaden's help.

"Yeah ... but if you do that, won't you turn into a crystal again?"

Jesse bit his lower lip. He wanted to tell his boyfriend everything, but he didn't want Haou to know anything more than what he did know. "When I expand my energy, my body will go into repair mode afterwards."

More awe flashed across Jaden's brown orbs. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. Jaden had a strong desire to touch Jesse's scar on his chest. "You - you truly are amazing," Jaden murmured, reaching out to clutch Jesse's hand that was keeping his torn shirt in place. Jaden then kissed Jesse's bruised hand. "Now. Let's get out of here, and when we get back to school I'll take good care of you, I promise!" _Besides, this is all my fault that you got hurt! _Haou just snickered in response.

Jesse smile at his boyfriend, feeling new energy flood through his body. He nodded his head and touched the scar on his chest. Jaden and Haou watched as Jesse's body started to glow. Right then Haou decided to pull Jesse close and stared into his eyes.

"I know another spot besides Duel Academy," Haou murmured seductively. "A place where no one can bother us."

To Be Continued ...


	22. Chapter 22

Jaden: The fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 22

By KellyQ

Haou stared down at Jesse's unconscious body and licked his lips.

_**Haou watched as Jesse's body started to glow. Right then he decided to pull Jesse close and stared into his eyes.**_

_**"**__**I know another spot besides Duel Academy," Haou murmured Seductively. "A place where no one can bother us." **_

_**Before Jesse could protest, the possessed teen kissed him fully on the lips. The turquoise-haired teen gasped and Haou seized the opportunity to slip his wet tongue in. **_

Haou removed the rest of Jesse's torn shirt and laid him down on the stone table and chained him down. A light moan came from the back of the turquoise-haired teen's throat. Jesse slowly opened his eyes and realized that he couldn't move.

Haou chuckled. "Sorry, my _precious_," he murmured, stroking Jesse's cheek. "But I'm not letting you go."

Jesse glared. "Where's Jaden?"

The possessed teen didn't answer right away. He trailed his hand over Jesse's chest. "He's taking a _nap_ at the moment."

The turquoise-haired teen growled. "You won't get away with this!"

Haou tisked softly. "You poor thing," he said with fake concern laced in his voice, running his fingers through Jesse's hair. "Cobra killed all your friends who tried to save you ..." Shock and disbelief flashed across Jesse's eyes. "And you're the only thing Jaden has left."

Jesse quickly got over his shock and started to yank on the chains. "I don't believe you, and Jaden shouldn't believe you either!"

Haou chuckled with an amused expression. He reached out and caressed Jesse's scar and tried to kiss the turquoise-haired teen. _Damn it! _Jesse cursed, feeling sexually aroused by Haou's touch. _If I wasn't so weak, I'd wake Jay up! _The possessed teen smirked and crawled on top of Jesse's body. Haou stared at the turquoise-haired teen and started to kiss his neck.

Jesse shivered in disgust. "S - stop it!" he demanded. He tried to shift his body to get Haou to lose his balance and fall off the stone table.

Haou held Jesse firmly down with his body. "Why should I stop? You taste good, Jess," the possessed teen commented.

Jesse growled and he tried to shift his body again but Haou still had a good hold of him. "Damn it! Get off me!"

The possessed teen ignored the turquoise-haired teen's outburst. Haou continued to lick his neck until he reached the scar on Jesse's chest. "I don't understand why you want to fight with me. I'll give you anything you want - if you join me."

"I already told you that I'm not giving _you_ anything," Jesse growled. "But if you're fixed on taking me - then do it!"

Jaden's body flinched as he pulled away with horror in his eyes. "Jesse ... I ..."

The turquoise-haired teen let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his boyfriend. "Don't worry about it, Jay -" Jesse reassured.

"It wasn't okay that Haou tried to take advantage of you," Jaden argued. "He wanted to go all the way with you!"

Jesse winced. "I know that - but I had to say something to get you back," the turquoise-haired teen said, yanking on the chains.

Jaden nodded his head and leaned over to reach for the chains.

* * *

Chazz watched Marik pace back and forth with a worried expression on his face. Bakura stepped behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"He's going to be alright. You know Jesse can take care of himself," Bakura reassured.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Marik responded, with slight anger in his voice. He pulled out of Bakura's arms and averted his gaze to Yami with an intense stare. "If you had told your son about Haou, this wouldn't have happened!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Yugi and I didn't know about Haou until a year after we adopted Jaden. He was way to young too even know what was really going on around him."

Seto was about to make a remark when the communication on his trench coat made a beeping sound.

_"Mr. Kaiba. One of your old labs just blew up. There was only one survivor named Yubel. She said that Jesse is in trouble if you guys don't hurry up and find him," _came a male voice from Seto's com link.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

* * *

Jaden put his hand on one of the chains and electricity shocked him. Jaden grunted in pain and pulled back, rubbing his sore hand.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Jesse asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah ... but I'm more worried about you," Jaden answered. He bit his lip, coming up with a plan. "Jesse, once you're free, I want you to run ..."

The turquoise-haired just stared at his boyfriend with shock in his eyes. "No! I'm going to help you fight against Haou!"

Jaden gave his boyfriend a pleading look. "Please," the brown-haired teen begged. "The last thing I want is for Haou to take a advantage of you!"

"But -"

Jaden looked sternly at Jesse. "No buts!"

_**What are you doing!? **_Haou cried, trying to take control of Jaden.

The brown-haired teen ignored the evil spirit and yanked on the chains with all the force he had. This time Jaden didn't get shocked. Jesse used some of his own energy to release himself from the chains. Jaden got off and helped his boyfriend sit up. By this point Jaden was having a hard time from keeping Haou from taking over.

"Y - you need to run, Jess!" Jaden urged.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I promise that I wouldn't!" Jesse aruged back, reaching for his boyfriend.

"Just go!" Jaden demanded, pulling away.

The turquoise-haired teen flinched at first but then he smiled. He stared at his boyfriend for a moment before he got off the table and took off toward the door on the opposite side of the room.

"I'll come back for you, Jay!" Jesse said. "That's a promise!

_**You'll pay dearly for this, Jaden Yuki**_, Haou thought, watching Jesse escape. _**You'll pay dearly indeed. **_

To Be Continued ...


	23. Chapter 23

Jaden: The fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 23

By KellyQ

"Where is she now?" Seto asked.

Everyone in the room stared at the CEO, ready to leave. Right then Ruby jumped out of Pegasus' arms. The silver-haired man turned and right before his eyes Jesse appeared in a flash of light. Marik and Bakura rushed over and caught their adopted son before he hit the floor. Jesse smiled, feeling safe in his parent's arms. Ruby rubbed up against Jesse like a cat.

"Jesse, what happened?" Marik asked sharply.

"Jaden ... we need to help him," he murmured.

"We'll bring Yubel to you now," the man said through the com link.

"Do that, and make sure that she's contained," Seto ordered.

Yami stepped up and knelt beside Jesse. "Where is Jaden now?"

Jesse's eyes sifted to Yami's. "I ... I don't know. But we need to help him! He's being controlled by an evil spirit named Haou -"

Before Jesse could finish, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out in Marik's arms. Ruby pawed at her master's leg, a worried expression on her face.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aster questioned.

Before either Marik or Bakura answered, the door opened and several guards came in with Yubel. The young woman was chained. Her Mercurochrome iridium eyes of green and orange scanned the room. She saw that everyone was safe, including Jesse.

Yubel closed her eyes. "I was hoping that Jaden was here so you could help him."

Yami got to his feet and walked over to Yubel. "Where is Jaden right now?" he asked in a dead serious tone.

Yubel opened her eyes and stared at the 5,000 year old savior. "I don't know. You should ask Jesse. He's the one who was with Jay, last."

"For your sake, I hope you're telling us the truth," Seto remarked coldly. "Because you're wasting my time."

"Jesse doesn't know either," Chazz responded, facing Yubel. "Now tell us what happened!"

"Cobra wanted to use Jesse as bait to get Jaden," Yubel answered calmly.

"And we're suppose to believe you?" Zane commented.

Tension hung in the air. Chazz was about to make a comment when Yami's cell-phone broke the silence. He pulled it out of its holder to see that it was Kuriboh._ I hope it's good news about Yugi_, he thought, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

_**"Hey ... Yami,"**_ came a weak voice that caused the tri-colored-haired teen to drop the phone.

Yami caught the phone and put it to his ear. "Y - Yugi ..." Joe's face lit up. "Thank the gods you're alright ..."

Marik scooped Jesse in his arms as Bakura took his jacket off and laid it on his foster son. "We're going to take Jesse to the hospital now," Marik said, coming up with a plan. "We can also fill Yugi in on everything that has been happening while we're there."

Yami nodded in agreement.

* * *

A van pulled up to Kaiba Corp's building as Marik and Bakura ran up. The driver got out and knelt down in front of the two. The man was Marik's loyal servant, Odion. A man who was Egyptian by blood. He had light brown skin, green eyes. His long black hair was palled in a low pony-tale. He had a midnight-blue cap over his black clothes.

"Odion, we need to get Jesse to the hospital!" Marik ordered, as Bakura opened the back door.

"Should I call and tell them that it's an emergency?" Odion offered.

"Do it!" Bakura ordered.

By this point, they were now on their way. Marik pulled out his Millennium rod. Bakura did the same with his ring.

_**Are you sure you want to do this**_? Bakura asked his boyfriend, telepathically. He held up his Millennium item.

_**Yes**_, Marik responded, narrowing his eyes. The Millennium rod started to glow. _**If we heal most of Jesse's wounds, it might give us enough time to question Yugi about this Haou person**_.

Bakura smirked. _**Oh. You are good**_. His millennium item started to glow. The two watched Jesse's wounds heal quickly.

The turquoise-haired teen moaned and slowly opened his eyes and stared at his parents. "Jaden ... we need to save him," Jesse pleaded, tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

"What did Haou want from you?" Bakura asked sharply. Jesse bit his lip, shaking a little. "And from your condition, it wasn't a friendly chat."

Marik place his hand on his adopted son's chest. "We're not upset with you. We want to know who this Haou person is."

"I ... I don't know much, aside from wanting to rule the world and him wanting me by his side," Jesse answered. Both Marik and Bakura gave each other sideways glances. "We have to help him! I already promised Yami and Pegasus that I was going to look after Jay and I failed!"

Marik pulled the sobbing turquoise-haired teen close. "You should rest right now," he suggested. Bakura's millennium ring started to glow. "Once you're all healed ..." Marik paused, giving Bakura a sideways glance. "We'll come up with a plan to save your friend."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

To Be Continued ...


	24. Chapter 24

_Sorry it took so long. When Yugioh 5ds came, my interests on Yugioh GX went, but here's the next chapter. _

Jaden: The fallen Angel of Destruction

Chapter 24

By KellyQ

A week past and no one had found Jaden. Jesse was still concealed in the hospital while Yubel was heavily guarded. When Marcel heard what happened, he met up with Seto Kaiba in his office.

"I want to know where Yubel is!"

Seto stared down at the prince, unfazed by Marcel's haunting eyes. "Yubel did a criminal act and as far as I know, you were involved."

The prince narrowed his eyes. "Yubel wanted to help Jaden become stronger and so did Cobra," Marcel said, defending himself. "I merely helped them, nothing more."

"Yubel told me that she used you and Cobra to get closer to Jaden, but her plan backfired and now Jaden is missing."

Marcel's right eyebrow rose. "Missing? How can he be missing? Isn't he always with that slut - Mr. Anderson?"

Now it was Kaiba's turn to raise his eye brow. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you have a grudge against gays," the C.E.O. stated bluntly. "And if that's the real reason, you've got issues. Now get out. You're wasting my time."

Marcel's eyes darkened as he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. Marcel stood there for a moment until he felt his subconscious pulling him to the back of his mind. His eyes grew distant and lifeless.

* * *

Yami walked into the conference room to meet up with Marik and Bakura. Yamii pulled up a chair and sat down. "What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Jaden. What can you tell us about Haou?" Marik asked.

Yami sighed. "After Yugi and I adopted Jaden, the two of us tried to find out as much as we could about Jaden - but we got very little about him," the 5,000-year-old savior explained. Marik nodded his head. "After having him for a time Yugi noticed a dark aura around him, and it wasn't long before Jaden started to change," Yami added. "So I decided use my abilities and found out that Jaden's possessed by a spirit that happens to be Yubel's brother."

"And right now he's attracted by Jesse's energy," Bakura concluded.

Ill head to the hospital and talk to Jesse and cheek up on Yugi, Yami suggested. They both should be healed by now.

* * *

Jesse stared out the window in the hospital room. _Jaden...__ Where are you? Do you not want us to find you? I have to find away to get out of here! I promised him that I would come back! _Ruby, Jesse's pet, hopped off the bed and walked out to her master. She rubbed against his leg. Jesse looked down at his pet.

"I'm alright, sweetie," he reassured. He picked her and held her tightly. A worried sound came from the back of Ruby's throat. Jesse sighed, knowing that it was no use to lie to her. "I do miss Jaden," he admitted.

"We all do," came Yami's voice. Jesse turned with shock in his eyes. He let go of Ruby and dropped to his knees. "You don't need to bow to me." Jesse got to his feet. "I wanted to know if you're alright."

Jesse chewed on his lip. "I ... I'm really sorry that I haven't kept my promise to you and Pegasus!"

Yami placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "No one is blaming you, Jesse. When we find out where Jaden is, you can help us fighting against Haou."

"Yeah. Sure. But what if we find him and there's no shred of Jaden left and Haou has already taken over him completely, what then!"

Yami stared down at Jesse; his emerald green eyes held sorrow and grief. Yami sighed. "Marik and Bakura don't think that's a good idea at the moment. Your energy is what Haou wants."

Jesse's hand clutched his shirt, remembering how Haou tied him down onto the stone table. Jesse never felt so humiliated and scared. "I ... I know that. But I promised that I was going to come back and save him!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Do you know where you two were before you two separated?"

Jesse shook his head. "I didn't have time to figure it out. I barely escaped from Haou's grasp."

Yami sighed. He turned and headed to the door, but stopped. Get some rest. You're not fully healed from what happened, and then well figure out what to do next, alright?

Jesse nodded his head and sighed as he watched Yami walk out. Jesse turned and walked to the window. He stared out until the scar on his chest started to hurt and shine. Jesse turned when the door opened and Marcel walked in. The first thing Ruby did was leap at Marcel, but Jesse managed to grab her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back, making sure that Ruby was held close.

"What do you want, Marcel?" Jesse asked, stepping back.

_"Jesse … it's me …" _

The voice got Jesse's attention and he narrowed his eyes with hate. "Yubel."

_"We don't have time glaring at each other! We have to save Jaden before my brother takes over him completely!" _Yubel groaned.

Ruby hissed in response. Jesse glanced down at his pet before he decided to hear her out. "I'm listening." Ruby looked her master and a disapproving sound came from the back of her throat.

"I might have a remote idea where Jaden is-"

"Where?" Jesse asked in an anxious demanding tone.

_"If we combine our strength, we'll find Jaden together."_

Jesse stepped back, knowing what she meant by combining. "Just tell me where Jaden is!"

Marcel's body sighed and his facial expression changed to disappointment. _"Look. If we don't act now, there'll be no Jaden left."_

"No! You're just going to use me to get Jaden, and I'm not going to let you do that!"

A growl came back from the back of Marcel's throat, and he quickly lunged at Jesse, before he knew it. Jesse was so startled that the scar on his chest glowed brightly, and the whole room was engulfed with light; when the light was gone, they were all unconscious.

To Be Continued …


End file.
